La vierge de bonne année
by nattie black
Summary: La tradition exige que chaque Malfoy recoive une vierge pour la nouvelle année lorsqu'il étudie à Poudlard, et ce que la tradition veut, la tradition l'obtient.
1. Chapter 1

-Me voilà déjà de retour avec un **nouveau OS**. Oui je sais je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur la fic que je commence ( encore un drarry ) et oui je sais vous ne le saviez pas et vous vous en fichez ^^

-Tout le monde le sait **les persos ne nous appartiennent pas, **ça se saurait sinon !

**-Relation entre hommes **et patati patata mais bon si vous avez trouvé cette fenêtre c'est que vous le savez déjà.

**Résumé : **Il est de coutume que pour la rentrée en Janvier Draco reçoive un nouveau plan cul de la part de ses amis. Oui mais voila tout ne se passe pas comme prévus.

**La vierge de bonne année**

Il est bien connu que les serpentard ne sont pas sentimentaux. Ils ne sont attachés à personnes, n'ont que très peu de véritables amis, tant est qu'ils sachent ce que le mot ami veut dire. Et de ce fait ne se font pas de cadeaux. C'est votre anniversaire ? Vous aurez le droit à un peu plus d'attention si votre rang social vous le permet. C'est noël ? Pourquoi fêteraient-ils une fête de moldus ? Mais quand vous vous appelez Malfoy ces règles ne s'appliquent pas vraiment à vous. Vous n'avez pas d'amis, même des faux, vous n'avez que des larbins. C'est votre anniversaire ? Vous pouvez frapper les élèves de votre propre maison en plus des autres. C'est noël ? Vous pouvez lancer des sorts aux choristes qui s'approchent trop de votre manoir. Et ce qui est bien dans le fait d'être un serpentard c'est toutes les coutumes ancestrales. L'une des plus connues à Poudlard est « la vierge de bonne année. »

A chaque rentrée de Janvier, le soir du premier jour de cours une vierge attend l'héritier Malfoy dans la salle sur demande. Et les coutumes sont faites pour être respectées à la lettre. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que Draco Malfoy assumait par-dessus tout, et encore plus depuis que Potter avait tué Voldemort, c'était sa volonté de ne pas faire ce à quoi on s'attendait de lui, sauf s'il le voulait vraiment.

On pensait qu'il deviendrait mangemort, il a été le premier serpentard à refuser et à demander de l'aide à son parrain. On attendait de lui que comme les autres mâles Malfoy il ait une liste conséquente de conquête. Or si une telle liste existait bien elle n'était non pas faite de noms féminins mais de noms féminins et masculins. Draco était le premier Malfoy à accepter et assumer son attirance pour les hommes. On attendait de lui qu'il respecte les coutumes comme il se doit, il se permit de les pimenter. Non seulement les vierges de bonne année devaient être vierges mais elles devaient aussi être timides et réticentes à l'idée de passer la nuit la plus fabuleuse de leur vie avec la gravure de mode que le blond était. On attendait de lui qu'il profite le plus possible de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Et cette année il refusa la vierge qui lui été proposée de droit. Car ne faisant rien de ce à quoi on s'attendait Draco était tombé amoureux et depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte il refusait de toucher une autre personne que celle qui lui plaisait tant. Bon ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que ce qui l'a décidé à accepter son amour c'était le fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à être excité. Et même si vous n'avez aucune érection au bout d'un mois le manque de sexe se fait grandement ressentir et un Malfoy ne se masturbe jamais. Mais vous l'aurez compris, Draco était un peu à cheval sur les règles concernant sa famille…

-Tu…tu ne veux pas de vierge de bonne année à la rentrée ? Lui demanda bouche bée Blaise.

-Je ne te savais pas sourd Zabini ! Mais puisqu'il faut que je me répéte, non en effet je ne veux pas de vierge cette année. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme si un veracrasse me poussait sur le nez !

-Mais…mais…

-Par la barbe de Merlin, je croyais pourtant avoir su m'entourer de personnes intelligentes. Entre l'un qui ne sait pas refermer sa bouche et l'autre qui ne sait plus faire de phrases je vois que je me suis trompé.

A cette remarque Blaise et Théodore se renfrognèrent en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

-Que veux-tu tu occupes déjà le rôle de la grosse tête aux chevilles enflées !

-Moi je pari que ça a un lien avec le fait que tu ne sois plus dans la capacité de satisfaire tes partenaires. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, ta vierge mettras ça sur le compte de sa première fois.

Alors que le noir et le brun commençaient à rire Draco se jeta sur Théo, le collant au sol, le poing prêt à rencontrer sa figure.

-Traite-moi encore une seule fois d'impuissant Nott et je te jure qu'en plus de te refaire le portrait je t'enculerais si fort que ton cul en saignera pendant des semaines. Et je ne te parle même pas du nombres de potions que tu devras ingurgiter pour pouvoir t'assoir ne serait-ce qu'au bout de deux mois.

On ne s'attaque pas à la virilité d'un Malfoy à moins de vouloir mourir. Draco continua à fusiller son ami du regard pour s'assurer que le message était passé. A cet instant il était si effrayant que même Blaise n'osait pas sortir l'une de ses nombreuses vannes vaseuses mais qui détendaient si bien l'atmosphère. Le blond allait se relever en claquant une dernière fois le jeune homme au sol quand il sentit quelque chose s'ériger contre ses fesses. Il haussa un sourcil sarcastique avant de faire une grimace écœuré.

-T'es vraiment qu'un malade Théo. Et rêve pas trop, j'ai jamais dis que ça serait ma bite qui viendrait défoncer ton petit cul de pervers.

Draco se releva en vitesse aplatissant sa chemise, qui s'était froissée, du plat de la main. Puis sans un regard pour les deux serpentard il s'en alla. Blaise poussa un soupir quand la porte se fut refermée. Et une fois sur que leur blondinet ne pouvait plus les entendre il se permit de parler sérieusement au brun.

-Tu sais quoi, il a beaucoup plus de points communs avec Potter qu'il ne veut bien le croire. Devant l'air interrogateur de Théo il s'expliqua. Lui aussi nous surprendra toujours. Tu t'es moqué de son impuissance mais t'as même pas compris pourquoi il l'était…

Le jeune homme noir laissa sa phrase en suspens essayant de créer un effet de mystère. Théodore fit jouer ses sourcils quelques secondes pour faire semblant de réfléchir intensément puis il éclata de rire au nez de son ami.

-Blaise t'es bidon avec ton air dramatique et sérieux. On dirait plutôt que tu essais de te souvenir quand était ton dernier coup !

-T'es vraiment pas drôle Nott et tu sais quoi ? T'es con !

Et sans plus attendre il quitta le dortoir des septièmes année. Le dit Nott secoua sa tête blasait. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être susceptibles ces deux là. Quand Blaise faisait des blagues à deux noises il fallait rien dire et quand lui s'y mettait deux minutes tout de suite ils montaient sur leurs grands chevaux comme une jeune jouvencelle à qui on aurait palpé sa petite fleur. En attendant il ne savait rien de l'affaire Malfoy. Oh puis ils n'avaient qu'a aller voir ailleurs ces frustrés de la vie. Il était quasiment l'heure pour lui d'aller retrouver son petit ami secret. Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire que dans le genre surprise surprise il n'y ait que Draco et Potter qui jouaient. Lui en surprendrait plus d'un si tout le monde savait avec qui il sortait.

Quelques couloirs plus loin dans la bibliothèque Blaise avait rejoint miss-je-sais-tout, s'asseyant doucement à côté d'elle. Bien qu'elle le remarqua Hermione ne le regarda pas, prenant le temps de terminer son paragraphe. Le noir attendait patiemment que la jeune fille lui accorde son attention. Il faisait en sorte de ne pas la déranger dans sa lecture. Etant lui aussi un élève appliqué vivant avec Théo, Crabe, Goyle et Draco, il savait à quel point cela pouvait se révéler énervant d'être perturbé quand on était concentré. Le livre se reposa doucement sur la table, qui était à l'abris des regards curieux.

-Zabini.

-Granger.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Te parler des manchots qui nous servent d'amis. Ne me fais pas cette tête, nous savons tous les deux que tu es intelligente et observatrice. Je ne doute donc pas que tu ais compris depuis longtemps, si ce n'est depuis plus longtemps que moi, ce qui se tramait dans leur tête.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh voyons Granger, je sais bien que je suis un serpentard mais il me semble que je ne t'ais jamais attaqué, insulté ou autre alors même si je n'ai jamais rien fais pour mériter ta confiance je pense que tu peux au moins me respecter autant que je te respect et donc éviter de me prendre clairement pour un con. Potter est presque aussi discret que Draco !

Hermione se tritura les mains en conflit avec elle-même. Certes, Blaise n'avait jamais était discourtois avec elle, il préférait même passer son chemin quand les serpentard s'acharnaient sur elle et ses amis. Et elle reconnaissait aussi que les quelques fois où ils avait dû travailler en binôme cela avait été plutôt agréable. Comprenez là, enfin un serpentard avec un tant soi peu de jugeote et qui ne la traita pas comme un être inférieur ou comme son ennemi. Elle se rappelait d'ailleurs un après-midi durant le cours d'Hagrid où à plusieurs reprises il avait empêché leur brindille croqueuse de la mordre, et la fois où il ne fut pas assez rapide pour lui éviter la blessure il s'était chargé lui-même de la soigner. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était un serpentard, et tout le monde sait grâce à la chanson de choixpeau magique que les serpentard sont des roublard.

-Allo, la terre appelle Hermione. Tu m'écoutes ? Bon moi tout ce que je veux c'est qu'ils soient heureux. Draco est mon ami depuis nos couches culottes et Harry mérite largement de connaître la vie de tout ado normal, l'amour, les sorties, la joie en toute insouciance, fin tu vois ce que je veux. Quoique je doute largement qu'avec Draco la vie sera tous les jours douce et rose comme les fesses de Cupidon mais bon. Alors ?

-C'est bon je marche avec toi.

La jeune sorcière rangea de côté ses affaires avant de se pencher pour écouter le chuchotement du jeune homme. Pas une seconde elle ne releva qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom ni qu'à ce moment là son cœur avait fait des bonds sans raisons.

Quelque temps plus tard Théo se retrouvait dans le lit de son amant, les rideaux soigneusement fermés par un sort. Ils étaient assurés de n'être ni dérangé ni entendu.

-Théo tu es complètement fou !

-Roh aller Seamus. Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant de s'envoyer en l'air alors que tes amis viennent de rentrer dans la chambre. Et puis c'est pas comme si ils pouvaient nous entendre !

-Oui mais même imagine je sais pas imagine qu'ils se décident à s'acharner sur les rideaux pour savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

-Bah fallait y penser avant de me faire monter dans ta chambre. Et je te signale que de toute façon ils risquent déjà de me voir quand je partirai.

-Tu ne vas pas rester avec moi cette nuit ?

-Rester toute une nuit dans le repère des Gryffondor ? Je suis un serpentard, je réfléchis, j'agis pas bêtement. Si je reste ici cette nuit et qu'ils l'apprennent on sera mal tous les deux, moi plus que toi.

-Mais…mais…

-Chut et laisse-toi faire, tu verras-tu vas prendre ton pied.

Alors que le serpentard commençait à déshabiller son amant des rires graves remplirent la chambre.

-Nan je te jure Potter soit t'as une touche soit t'es dans la mouise.

-Dans tous les cas fais gaffe à ton cul mon pote.

-Neville non mais ça va pas, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-S'y mettre à quoi ? Demanda la voix de Ron en entrant dans la chambre.

-Oh rien, c'est juste qu'on expliquait à Harry que Malfoy l'avait pas lâché du regard durant le repas.

A ces mots le serpentard se figea, la langue sur le ventre de Seamus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries ? S'il cherche la bagarre il va l'avoir ce sale petit con.

-Roh Ron, laisse tomber on s'en fiche.

-Moi ce que je voudrais savoir, parla Neville, c'est si tu as en tête un plan pour lui jouer un tour Harry ?

-Nan pourquoi.

-Eh bien c'est juste que…bah toi aussi t'as pas arrêté de le regarder durant le cours du professeur Lupin, et ce toute la semaine !

-Je…je ne le regardais pas !

-Non mais c'est vrais les gars où vous aller chercher ça sérieux ! Non mais vous imaginez vraiment Harry matant la fouine.

-Bah…

-Neville !

-Bah faut avouer qu'ils feraient un super beau couple !

-Ah Neville tu me déçois. J'ai rien contre les Poufsouffles mais non Harry n'en est pas un. Puis Malfoy quoi. Comme si lui et Harry pouvaient être amoureux !

-Mais non, intervint Dean, moi je l'imagine juste au lit avec Malfoy et dans le genre aphrodisiaque on fait pas mieux. Sans t'offenser vieux.

Alors comme ça Potter et Draco ne se lâchait pas du regard ! C'était bon à savoir ça. Han mais attendez ça voudrait dire… Blaise avait sacrément raison. Ces deux là on vraiment beaucoup en commun. Cela donnait des idées au petit serpentard caché sous le draps. Des idées pour la rentrée ainsi que pour tout de suite. Comme le disait si bien l'un des garçons, imaginer Draco et le survivant ensemble dans un lit était fichtrement aphrodisiaque !

_**POV Draco **_

Parfois je me demande comment je peux être aussi crétin. Non mais c'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de regarder Potter pendant tout le repas ! Si encore il avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier comme la première fois la première que j'ai réagi à sa vue... C'était un dimanche soir, il se trouvait aux abords de la forêt interdite, seul, vêtu d'un léger pull en laine crème, son pantalon marron, les mains dans les poches. Au début à le voir ainsi la tête baissée et les épaules secouées j'avais en tête d'aller l'asticoter un petit peu. Je m'étais rapproché, posté derrière un rocher du lac, non loin de lui. Il demandait pardon, inlassablement. Un sourire méchant avait étiré mes lèvres et je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma cachette pour lancer mon attaque. Mais je l'avais vu serrer les poings et dans un dernier rayon de soleil j'avais vu son regard. Encore aujourd'hui je ne saurai dire tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans ces yeux verts mais cela me fit l'effet d'une immense vague qui ravage tout sur son passage. Sous la douleur que ces yeux me renvoyaient j'avais chancelé et m'étais retrouvé par terre en proie à une douleur dans ma poitrine. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi les larmes m'étaient montées et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me mettre à sa place.

Certes j'avais eu des parents, mais ils ne m'aimaient pas et voulaient faire de moi un esclave. Malgré tout c'était Harry, oui quand je pense il m'arrive de l'appeler par son prénom, qui avait la vie la plus dure. Il n'avait pas eu de parents mais tout le monde s'accordaient à dire qu'il aurait eut une enfance, heureuse et choyée si ses parents n'avaient pas été tués.. Harry était conscient de ce dont il avait été privé. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je comprenais que j'étais en parti complice du malheur qui s'abattait sur le survivant. En 5éme année je savais ce qui se préparait au ministère, je savais que Voldemort aller jouer sur la corde sensible de Potter et je ne l'avais pas prévenu. Aujourd'hui j'en étais pleinement conscient, c'était aussi un peu de ma faute si Sirius était mort.

Suite à ce dimanche soir il y eut plusieurs autres moments marquants pour moi. Je les gardes tous ancrés dans ma mémoire. Je sais que ce soir là mon cœur a décidé de s'attacher à lui. Je sais que ce soir là mon corps à décidé de n'appartenir qu'à lui. Je sais que ce soir là un sentiment plus fort que la haine à pris le dessus en moi. Je sais que ce soir là sera gravé dans mon âme à tout jamais. Et ce soir à table, Harry était tout en simplicité, pour une fois l'attention n'était pas braquée sur lui. Il était juste avec ses amis, discutant avec Granger, riant aux phrases de son meilleur ami. Picorant son assiette du bout de lèvres et se régalant du fondant au chocolat qui servait de dessert. Et je n'ai pas pu le quitter du regard. Il était si beau, si rayonnant, comme si…c'était comme si j'entrevoyais ce que pourrait être un repas futur. Harry s'amuserait, il passerait une soirée magnifique dont il se souviendrait. Nos amis seraient réunis. Aucun accrochage. Et lorsque l'heure aurait tourné je me serais installé dans le canapé, le prenant dans mes bras, plaquant son dos contre mon torse, respirant son odeur, lui embrassant délicatement ses cheveux en bataille. On aurait poursuivit cette agréable soirée tous autour de la cheminée, se racontant des anecdotes de Poudlard du temps où l'on se faisait les pires crasses.

Ce soir je n'avais pu le quitter des yeux parce que j'avais compris que si je n'avais pas d'avenir et lui pas de passé on pourrait se compléter. Je pourrais être son souvenir de son adolescence non vécue, juste passée à s'entrainer pour tuer. Et lui pourrait très bien être la promesse de mon avenir. Un avenir brillant. Un avenir heureux. Un avenir ensemble. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux ce soir à table parce que j'avais encore franchi une étape en le regardant. Ce soir j'avais compris qu'en plus de l'aimer je n'arriverai pas, jamais, à avancer dans la vie sans lui. Ce soir j'avais compris qu'Harry était beaucoup plus que mon ennemi depuis presque 7ans, qu'il était plus que la plus belle des Némésis, qu'il était plus que mon premier, et assurément unique, amour. Harry Potter était ma vie. Et je me refusais de passer à côté de lui…

_**POV Harry**_

_**Nous étions désormais en vacances. Si avant noël n'était pas important pour moi, depuis que je connaissais les Weasley ce jour ressortait un peu plus du lot. Cette fête n'a eut son apogée que le temps de deux jours. Le 24 et 25 Décembre de ma 5éme année. Cette année là j'ai pu passer presque toutes mes vacances scolaires avec Sirius. Cette année j'eu mon plus beau noël auprès de mon parrain qui était plus un père qu'un simple ami de la famille. Quoiqu'il en soit depuis la mort de Sirius cette fête n'avait plus aucun attrait à mes yeux. En fait je ne dis pas vraiment la vérité. Depuis que Sirius a disparu dans l'arche aucun jour n'est important à mes yeux. Même le jour de ma victoire ne me réjouis pas, je n'ai pas gagné, j'ai juste tué pour arrêter les actes monstrueux qui étaient commis. **_

_**Néanmoins j'étais content d'être en vacances, une pause ne me ferait pas mal. Depuis quelques temps je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur les cours. Trop de choses en tête. Et quand je dis choses en tête je dis Draco Malfoy, ses fesses rebondies, son visage d'ange, son sourire en coin et mes sentiments nouveaux pour lui. Il y a environ un mois j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence, la limite entre la haine et l'amour est vraiment fine. Tout ce qui faisait que je le détestais avant faisaient maintenant des choses qui me faisaient craquer. Bien que le fait de me faire insulter et bousculer dans les couloirs n'en face pas parti. Son air suffisant le rendait terriblement sexy et me donner envie de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. De le voir en uniforme sans sa robe par-dessus m'envoyait des images très sensuels de nous deux nous déshabillant mutuellement. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné que mon imagination sache parfaitement quels gestes faire étant donné ma totale ignorance dans ce domaine.**_

_**Je poussais un soupir lasse. Dans quelques heures maintenant trois serpentard aller me rejoindre à Square Grimaud. Depuis sa trahison et accessoirement la mort de ses parents Draco ne pouvait revenir dans son manoir. Après la guerre la blond y était allé pour y passer les grandes vacances et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux mangemorts encore libres pour l'y attaquer, déclenchant un combat avec l'ordre du phœnix et les aurors qui gardaient un œil sur le jeune homme. Durant l'attaque une partie du manoir avait été détruite. Dés lors Draco habitait à Poudlard, refusant de dilapider le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait pour une chambre d'hôtel. Et donc s'il avait passé le début des vacances à Poudlard avec ses amis Blaise et Théodore, Dumbledore avait fini par me demander mon autorisation pour inviter les trois jeunes hommes à nous rejoindre pour les fêtes. Et bien entendu j'avais fini par accepter. Ce n'était pas parce que je n'aimais pas noël que je ne devais pas agir pour essayer d'égayer un peu le leur.**_

_**Je me levais paresseusement du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais installé. Je montais à l'étage au dessus, l'étage des chambres d'amis. Je voulais vérifier que les chambres des prochains invités étaient correctes. Avec Remus on s'était arrangé pour refaire le deuxième étage, les quartes chambres avec salle de bain attenante avaient été rafraichies mais la décoration restait définitivement très serpentard, la bibliothèque avait été vidée de la plus part de ses livres, tous ceux ayant un contenu sur la magie noire, mais les fauteuils y restaient agréables pour se détendre, et le piano dans le recoin suffisait à garder la pièce attractive. La dernière pièce de cet étage était un salon avec cheminée, pouf, canapé… Le tout ne serait surement pas au goût des serpentard mais puisqu'ils avaient accepté de venir j'espérais qu'ils s'abstiendraient un minimum au niveau des réflexions.**_

_**Je redescendis à mon étage et me dirigeais automatiquement vers la chambre de Sirius. Grâce à de très rares photos j'avais pu lui rendre sa décoration d'antan. Et Dumbledore avait pratiquement forcé Snape à récupérer l'odeur de Sirius sur les vieux draps pour l'enfermer dans un flacon. Décidant qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à souffrir Snape m'avait à son tour forcé, à le faire avec lui. Au final à notre grand étonnement cela s'était bien passé et aucune réplique négative, du moins comparé à ce qui avait déjà pu être dit entre nous, ne fut prononcée. Je me souviens même avoir ressenti un peu de fierté lorsque mon professeur m'avait lancé un « prodigieux Potter, il semblerait finalement que l'on puisse tirer quelque chose de vous » avec son sourcil relevé de façon intrigué, son regard pétillant de malice, oui Snape et malice dans la même phrase !, et un infime sourire sincère. J'avais désormais dans l'idée d'aller lui demander de l'aide, moi-même cette fois si, pour savoir s'il était possible de produire cette essence, qui à mon grand étonnement pouvait à l'aide d'un simple sort devenir liquide comme du parfum, en de plus grande quantité même sans autre échantillon de tissu. Je passais tellement de temps avec le vieux pull d'écolier de Sirius que je devais remettre quelques goûtes d'odeur toutes les deux semaines. Et à ce rythme mon flacon serait bientôt épuisé. **_

_**Je retraçais les contours du mobilier, pas une seule trace de poussière, la chaise repoussée sous le bureau, le lit au carré, les photos dument collées aux murs. Même si l'odeur du maraudeur flottait dans la pièce j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment sa chambre. Je m'asseyais sur le lit me rappelant les heures passaient à discuter avec lui, comment il m'avait conseillé et appuyé quand je lui avais fais part de mes doutes concernant mon homosexualité. Son tempérament de feu, son rire joyeux. Et une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je savais que ça ne suffirait pas mais je n'avais aucun doute de ma réussite. Je grimpais complètement sur le lit pour m'y retrouver debout et me m'y à sauter à pieds joints. Pour être franc je me sentais un peu stupide. Je revoyais le bonheur de Sirius sur Buck la première nuit où je l'avais vu, lorsqu'on l'avait libérée de la tour noire. Et je me laissais me remplir de ce souvenir sautant cette fois comme un gamin, comme j'aurai aimé pouvoir le faire, comme il avait surement dut le faire à plusieurs reprises rendant folle par la même occasion sa mère et les elfes de maison. Je redescendis du lit toujours remplie de cette soudaine joie de vivre, je fis voler quelques feuilles reposant sur le bureau, tirant la chaise au passage. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers l'armoire où se trouvaient quelques vêtements lui ayant appartenus. Et d'un geste souple du poignet je les fis voir du pays. Le souffle court je retournais sur le lit ou je me laissais tomber les bras en étoile souriant bêtement, c'était comme si l'espace d'un instant il avait été à mes côtés.**_

_**-Harry, Alb…mon dieu je me croirais revenue à l'école ! A ces mots je redressais la tête pour le regarder le visage illuminé. Comme ça il me le semblait la pièce reflétait beaucoup mieux mon parrain. Aller viens au moins le temps de les accueillir, je te signale tout de même que c'est ta maison.**_

_**Remus me pris la main et tira un grand coup dessus pour me relever du lit. Une fois sur mes pieds je m'avançais vers lui afin qu'il passe son bras sur mes épaules embrassant ma tête en un geste affectueux. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et me serrais contre lui.**_

_**-Merci d'être là pour moi Moony.**_

_**Vendredi 2 Janvier, demain nous repartons tous pour Poudlard. Noël et le nouvel an ne se sont pas trop mal passés, tout comme ces vacances avec Malfoy et ses amis. Au contraire même. Je crois qu'Hermione a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler culture en la personne de Blaise Zabini. A plusieurs reprises elle avait passé l'après-midi à discuter avec lui dans la bibliothèque du deuxième. Ron après s'être disputé un certain nombres de fois avec Nott avait fini par le défier sur un balais. Résultat des courses après une semaine de dure cohabitation les deux jeunes hommes passaient leur temps à parler quidditch et à voler. Quand à moi dés que mes amis ne me faisaient plus la conversation je partais directement dans la chambre de Sirius. Son odeur y était toujours plus forte que dans ma chambre avec le malheureux vêtement. Les premiers jours, Remus m'accompagnait. On restait des heures sans rien dire, allongé sur le lit à baldaquin deux places. Mais au fil du temps Remus écourtait ses passages. Je crois que d'être dans cette chambre et me voir agir ainsi le déboussolait encore plus. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il avait réussi à remonter la pente une deuxième fois, c'était compréhensible qu'il ne veuille pas replonger. Un jour il m'avait dit qu'il me laissait le temps de digérer, que c'était normal, il fallait que j'accepte ce nouveau deuil, mais que passer un certain temps il viendrait me mettre des coups de pieds dans le cul pour me sortir de ma nostalgie dévorante. « S'il faut que je te rende visite un soir de pleine lune pour te changer les idées pour une longue période je n'hésiterais pas Harry ! » m'avait-il alors sermonné en souriant gentiment.**_

_**Ce soir encore je me trouvais dans le lit de Sirius, enroulé dans les couvertures, le nez collé dans l'oreiller. Et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il devait être prêt de 2h du matin. Je me retournais sans cesse. Depuis plusieurs heures je ne pensais qu'à Draco, à ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ce désir intense qui vous prend aux tripes, vous réchauffant comme un alcool fort, tout en vous faisant fermer les yeux de félicité. De ce que j'en ai entendu lui aussi a passé le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre. Ron devait avoir raison la dernière fois, le blond devait monter un mauvais coup et comme le disait si bien Neville j'avais intérêt à faire gaffe à mon cul. Je commençais à repenser à sa tête au repas de ce soir, ses lèvres s'écartant pour laisser passer la fourchette. A cette langue léchant la sauce ayant coulé à sa commissure. Soudain j'entendis un son de piano étouffé. Je fronçais des sourcils, le piano se trouvait dans la pièce au dessus de la chambre de Sirius. Qui pouvait bien jouer du piano à une heure parelle ?**_

_**Au bout de quelques minutes je poussais la porte de la bibliothèque pour voir qui était le pianiste émérite. Quand je rencontrais les cheveux blond platine j'eu un moment de flottement. Bien sur qui d'autre aurai pu se lever en pleine nuit en se disant « tiens et si j'allais réveiller la maison avec le piano ». Il n'y avait bien qu'un Malfoy ! J'avais quand même envie de l'écouter, par pure curiosité. A pas feutrés j'entrais dans la pièce et me posais sur un fauteuil dans son dos. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que je remarquais qu'il ne portais un pantalon de pyjama et rien d'autre. Sous l'effet de la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet et de ses mouvements de bras ses muscles donnaient l'impression d'onduler. L'espace de quelques secondes il s'arrêta, je retins mon souffle persuadé qu'il m'avait repérer et que même si j'étais chez moi et que c'était mon piano il allait quand même me faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais non, il se cambra faisant craquer son dos tout en s'étirant, fit craquer ses doigts et repartit dans un solo de piano qui ne m'étais pas inconnu. J'étais étonné d'ailleurs que Malfoy connaisse un morceau moldu. Je reconnu sans mal le thème du film « Je suis une légende » ( pour ce qui veulent : James Newton Howard, I am Legend sur You Tube ) l'année où le film est sorti Hermione n'a pas arrêté de nous rabattre les oreilles avec. Le morceau ne dura pas longtemps. Pas assez à mon goût. Et bien trop vite Draco se retourna, le visage fermé. De le voir ainsi me chamboula complètement. Son regard capta ma présence et dés lors qu'il me regarda dans les yeux je ne sus plus qui j'étais et ce que je ressentais. Je ne savais qu'une chose, je devais me retrouver le plus prés possible de lui. Il se leva du tabouret et marcha à pas lents vers moi. A mon tour je me levais, j'entendais dans ma tête la musique du film. Comme moi il ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait. Quand sa main toucha mon visage, caressant ma joue un sifflement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Lèvres que le serpentard en face de moi ne lâcha plus du regard suite à ça. **_

_**Je ne sais si c'est la magie dans l'air qui nous entourait ou un quelconque fantôme invisible, mais le piano se mit à jouer de lui-même. La porte se referma dans un claquement. Trop pris par l'autre nous n'entendîmes pas le cliquetis signifiant que la porte s'était fermée à clés. (Riverland au piano, écoutez la vraiment pour la suite )**_

_**Je devais le toucher, cela m'était vitale, sinon j'aurai pu mourir dans la seconde. Je fis alors glisser mes mains sur son torse ferme en un mouvement léger. Je sentis ses muscles se contracter à mon passage. Mon corps le supplia de me regarder à nouveau. Il devait me regarder dans les yeux. C'était si intense. L'atmosphère était lourde, étouffante et j'avais réellement du mal à respirer. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais c'était délicieusement intense. S'il existait un orgasme de l'esprit cela devait se rapprocher de cela. Il me caressa encore le visage, son visage m'envoyant un message que je n'arrivais pas à décoder mais qu'importe il me regarder, moi, moi et moi seul. Moi pauvre Harry Potter, j'arrivais à captiver le beau Draco Malfoy. Et sans plus attendre il m'agrippa la nuque pour m'attirer vers lui pour m'embrasser. Nos lèvres ne faisaient que se frôler. Cela m'était douloureux de ne pas avoir plus de contact mais m'abreuver de son souffle exaltait mes sens. Nos yeux se fermèrent comme un accord. Il inclina la tête et commença à me sentir, il frotta sa joue à la mienne comme un animal vous offrant de la tendresse et de l'amour. Il m'en fallait plus. Je l'attrapais par la taille et le tirais fortement contre moi. Son visage se trouvait désormais dans mon cou et des frissons secouèrent mon épiderme. Tout en douceur il me fit fléchir sur mes jambes, me forçant à me rapprocher du sol. Une fois à genoux il me fit venir sur lui, gardant la tête dans mon cou. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y fit mais c'était terriblement bon. Bon au point que je me mis une fois encore à parler fourchelangue. Mes mains glissaient dans son dos, se repaissant de sa douceur, de sa fermeté. Elles remontèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux accompagnant sa tête jusqu'à ma bouche. Nos lèvres se frottèrent de nouveau. J'allais me jeter sur ses lèvres d'un instant à l'autre. Mais la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je tournais alors négligemment la tête pour y voir qu'elle était ouverte mais que personne ne se trouvait dans l'embrassure. Je regardais de nouveau Draco mais il n'était plus face à moi. Il était sur le tabouret du piano, le couvercle refermé.**_

_**-Potter tu m'écoutes oui !**_

_**-Oh euh oui excuse-moi. Dis-je totalement déboussolé.**_

_**-Ca va ? Tu t'es mis à parler le fourchelangue…Harry ?**_

_**-Euh oui oui je vais me coucher. J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Mes yeux me brûler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'avait encore trouvé mon esprit tordu mais je m'en serai largement passé ce coup ci.**_

_**Fin de POV**_

_**Le jour de la rentrée se terminait. Le samedi matin Harry avait tout fait pour éviter Draco, à la gare il était allé voir tous ses amis pour leur parler et lorsque les portes du train furent ouvertes ils se rua dans un compartiment et fit semblant de s'endormir lorsque les Gryffondor le rejoignirent. A la moitié du trajet Blaise vint chercher Hermione et la remplaça par Nott qui cette fois parla du cours de divination avec Ron. Durant les vacances Théo et Blaise avait parlé ensembles de Draco et Harry. Et ils avaient fini par conclure que c'était Blaise aidé d'Hermione qui s'occuperait du plan, tout deux étant beaucoup plus terre à terre et plus subtiles que le brun. Seul les deux concernés et Ron ne savaient rien de ce qui se tramait dans leur dos. **_

_**Draco était dans son lit. Toute la journée il n'avait fait que penser à cette stupide coutume, à cette stupide panne sexuelle et à ce maudit Gryffondor qui hantait sa tête. En cours de défense contre les forces du mal, comme si après avoir fait la guerre ils avaient encore des choses à apprendre, il avait refusé catégoriquement de faire un duel contre Harry, laissant couler sur lui les rires et les remarques comme quoi il avait peur de se faire battre par Harry. Et l'aide était venue d'une personne inattendue. Harry était lui-même intervenue, refusant de se battre contre quiconque, estimant qu'il avait eut assez de combat dans sa vie. Bon sur le coup il avait un peu plombé l'ambiance bon enfant mais bon. Du coup Draco avait du combattre contre Remus puisque personne ne voulait se mesurer à lui. Et quand le loup toucha le blond d'un léger sort de découpe Harry avait bondit sur ses pieds, sur le coup il aurait pu disputer son parrain de cœur. Mais il s'amusa comme tout le reste de la classe de voir Blaise qui ne faisait qu'esquiver les sorts d'Hermione. Au bout de cinq minutes la jeune fille avait fini par lui faire du chantage pour qu'il se décide à attaquer, il avait donc attaquer et l'avait touché. Il s'était alors précipité vers elle se perdant en excuses. Hermione refusa son aide et se redressa en maugréant, en colère de s'être fait avoir si facilement.**_

_**Pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie le serpentard avait eut tout à loisir de regarder son amour durant 2h. Oui cette année les serpentard avaient presque la totalité de leurs cours en communs avec Gryffondor. Une idée de Dumbledore qui trouvait ça amusant de confronter les ennemis de toujours. Quand les professeurs avaient été mis au courant ils ouvrirent directement les paris pour savoir combien d'élèves de chaque maison allaient fait un passage à l'infirmerie avant la fin de l'année.**_

_**Certes Harry avait passé la plus part du cours à dormir sur sa table mais Draco n'en n'avait cure puisqu'il c'était endormi le visage tourné vers lui.**_

_**-Draco tu viens manger ?**_

_**-Oui j'arrive.**_

_**Les trois amis furent à peine sorti de leur salle commune qu'un sort fusait déjà percutant le blond qui se figea sur place.**_

_**Du côté des Gryffondor, Hermione avait fait comprendre à Ron qu'elle voulait parler avec Harry seul à seul, elle avait eut du mal à lui faire accepter qu'il ne pouvait pas rester mais le roux avait fini par partir en claquant la porte. Une fois seule à seul avec son meilleur ami dans le dortoir des septièmes année la jeune fille demanda à ce qu'il aillent dans la salle sur demande pour s'assurer une tranquillité largement requise pour ce qu'elle souhaitait aborder. Harry avait acquiescé et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande.**_

_**-Dis Harry, tu ne trouves pas ça grotesque toutes ces histoires sur les Malfoy et les droits qui leur sont accordés lorsqu'ils sont à Poudlard ?**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_

_**-Bah cette histoire de vierge donnée en offrande par exemple.**_

_**-Pff c'est ridicule, c'est juste fait pour combler leur égo surdimensionné. Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Oh pour avoir ton avis c'est tout.**_

_**-Tu, tu ne serais pas par hasard, Hermione tu sais que tu peux tout me dire si Blaise t'as demandé…**_

_**-Non, non Harry, grand dieu non ! Mais il paraît que Draco n'en a pas voulu cette année.**_

_**-C'est bien.**_

_**-Oui, il paraît aussi qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un. C'est Blaise qui me l'a dit.**_

_**-Ah…ah bon. Euh, mais dis-moi vous vous dites pleins de chose avec Zabini. C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler ?**_

_**-Attends on n'est pas encore dans la salle, parle moins fort voyons !**_

_**Une fois qu'ils furent entrés Hermione lui demanda s'il avait bien sa baguette sur lui. Harry ne comprenait pas, la salle était plongé dans le noir complet.**_

_**-Hermione attends je vais allumer la lumière.**_

_**-Non, attends Harry, je préfère rester dans le noir. Ca sera plus facile pour moi ainsi, comme ca je n'aurai pas à voir ton visage.**_

_**-Hermione ça va ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je ne te jugerai pas.**_

_**-Oui alors là tu vois j'ai un doute…**_

_**-Granger fait pas trainer les choses !**_

_**-Zabini ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Hermione ?**_

_**-Harry tu sais c'est vrai que Draco aime quelqu'un, et je sais aussi que tu es amoureux. Et vous êtes bien trop bêtes pour y arriver tout seul.**_

_**-C'est vrai Potter, vous commencez sérieusement à nous énerver à vous tourner autour depuis deux mois sans rien faire.**_

_**-Bon ça suffit j'en ai assez entendu je m'en vais.**_

_**-MMM MMM.**_

_**-Mais…Harry trouva l'interrupteur et découvrit un scène à la fois comique et inquiétante. **_

_**-Potter, Draco ne voulait pas de vierge de bonne année, or la tradition exige qu'il y en ai une !**_

_**-Et tu sais à quel point je suis pointilleuse avec les règles Harry. Ca ne te ferais pas de mal de les suivre toi aussi pour une fois.**_

_**Harry avait toujours la bouche ouverte que déjà les deux complices quittaient la salle sur demande. Salle qui avait été changé en une petite chambre intimiste avec un grand lit au milieu. Et sur le lit, comme la tradition l'exigeait, se trouvait la vierge de bonne année. Draco était bâillonné et attaché, preuve que le vierge était bel et bien réticent à l'idée de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie avec la gravure de mode qu'était Harry. Son corps nu était enroulé dans un draps vaporeux et quelque peu transparent. Harry le regardait désormais totalement conquis par sa beauté. Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille il gesticula encore tout en parlant dans le foulard qui lui masquait la bouche pour décider cet atrophié du cerveau à venir le délivrer.**_

_**-Alors, toujours à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin Potter ?**_

_**-Non, en ce moment je donne dans la sauvegarde de vertu Malfoy. Sur ce je te laisse.**_

_**-Tu ne pourras pas partir. Voyant que le Gryffondor ne comprenait pas il s'expliqua. Granger est très forte, elle a bidouillé un sort qui fait que nous ne pourrons sortir que quand nous auront copulé.**_

_**-Ah et d'après les ragots c'est pas près de ce passer sauf si je te viole.**_

_**-Je t'emmerde Potter.**_

_**-Oui et moi je t'encule ! D'ailleurs ils ne sont pas si illogiques que ceux qui nous servent d'ami. Rien ne précise que la vierge de bonne année doit être une autre personne que le Malfoy scolarisé, et je suis sur que de ce côté tu es tout aussi pur que moi.**_

_**Draco allait répondre, riposter, faire regretter à ce binoclard ses paroles mais il fut coupé dans son élan quand une musique retenti. Harry qui avait un air moqueur sur le visage devint blanc en reconnaissant le morceau qu'il avait entendu dans la bibliothèque trois jours plus tôt. A nouveau la pièce fut chargée de magie, Harry et Draco eurent tout deux l'impression d'étouffer. **_

_**-Tu…tu l'entends aussi ?**_

_**-Oui, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais… **_

_**Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase étant tout d'un coup obnubilé par son partenaire. La magie opéra encore une fois, les poussant l'un vers l'autre.**_

_**-C'est encore un coup de granger et de Blaise à ton avis ?**_

_**-Non. Harry n'arrivait pas à faire des phrases de plusieurs mots tant il se sentait attiré par le blond. Samedi soir. Fut ses dernières paroles avant que le blond ne se jette sur lui laissant le draps glisser de son torse. Se fichant de comment réagirait Malfoy Harry se dépêcha de poser ses mains à plat sur le dit torse pour le parcourir fébrilement. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Et tandis que ses mains exploraient cette peau si exquise, sa bouche était dévorée par celle de son futur amant, qui comme par magie avait retrouvé toute sa puissance. Cette nuit il serait enfin libéré de toute tension. Mais pour le moment il s'en fichait, Harry était bien trop habillé à son goût et toute son attention était fixée sur ça. Se débâtant contre les ardeurs du brun, Draco fini par réussir à lui retirer ses vêtements, même si après ça la plus part devraient subir un sort de réparation. En moins de deux Harry se retrouva aussi nu que le blond. Ils étaient tous les deux alanguis dans le lit, les jambes entremêlées. **_

_**Ils continuaient à s'embrasser passionnément, découvrant le corps de l'autre de la pulpe de leurs doigts. Le blond pris le dessus et allongea Harry sur le dos s'appuyant sur ses coudes afin de ne pas l'écraser. Il traça une myriade de baiser le long de la ligne de mâchoire qui s'offrait à lui. Il alla butiner dans son coup déclenchant les sifflements d'Harry.**_

_**-Oh bordel Potter ce que c'est excitant à entendre ! Il remonta vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser de nouveau.**_

_**Puis sa bouche repartie au traçage du chemin humide sur le corps qui lui était offert. Tandis qu'il mordillait les tétons roses érigés aux maximum sa main baladeuse alla flatter l'érection de son partenaire. **_

_**-Harry je sais que c'est ta première fois et je te promets de faire mon possible pour être le plus attentif et doux possible mais…AAAh**_

_**-T'arrêtes pas ! Fit-il malicieusement continuant à appuyer sur ses fesses pour frotter l'un contre l'autre leur membres érigés. **_

_**N'y tenant plus Draco attrapa la baguette magique d'Harry et lança un sort de lubrification et tandis qu'il rentrait un doigt en son amant il l'embrassa avec force. Quand le temps fut venu d'ajouter un deuxième doigt, le blond descendit le long du corps pour se retrouver face à la hampe palpitante qu'il englouti d'un coup alors qu'il enfonçait son deuxième doigts. A cette double sensation Harry s'arc bouta et poussa un gémissement mêlant douleur et désir. Le blond y allait doucement, bougeant très peu ses doigts le temps que son amant se fasse à lui. Les mouvements de ciseaux se firent plus amples alors que la bouche remontait le long du membre du brun, suçotant au passage le gland violacé. Très vite Harry en réclama plus et Draco glissa un troisième doigt facilement tant le brun était détendu sous lui.**_

_**Quand Draco sentit qu'Harry était proche il retira ses doigts, recevant un regard meurtrier au passage, se lança un deuxième sort de lubrification, se positionna à l'entrée inviolée d'Harry et lui demanda du regard s'il était sur de lui.**_

_**Pour toute réponse Harry se tortilla sur lui-même s'appuyant plus sur l'érection du blond. Ayant sa réponse Draco commença alors à pousser doucement pour entrer la plus lentement possible. Centimètres par centimètre le blond s'enfonça dans les chairs serrées de son amant. Le lubrifiant aidant, il fut vite enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Il avala sa salive difficilement tant le plaisir était intense, pendant quelque secondes il crut que cela lui suffirait pour venir. **_

_**Et d'ailleurs heureusement qu'il pris le temps de s'arrêter pour laisser le temps à Harry de s'habituer à lui, car cela lui permis de faire retomber un peu la sauce. Le blond se pencha pour embrasser délicatement cette bouche rouge, quand toute crispation eut disparue du visage du brun, Draco se permis de se retirer pour re-rentrer doucement. C'est-ce qu'il fit pendant cinq minutes, Harry ne ressentant désormais plus que du plaisir se mis à onduler des hanches, cherchant à avoir plus de contacts. Leurs peaux en sueur se frottaient alors que les coups de reins se faisaient plus fort, faisant se rencontrer les hanches des deux partenaires en un petit claquement. Harry n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs, et Draco n'arrivait pas à moduler son allure. C'était si grisant qu'il lui en fallait plus. Et en cherchant à en avoir plus il trouva. D'une violente poussé en avant il percuta la prostate du brun et il se donna pour mission de la mal traiter avec force et vigueur. Malheureusement, beaucoup trop vite à leur goût, le plaisir les dépassa et ils jouirent en un seul cri. **_

_**Il fallu à Draco une bonne minute pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux il se retrouva nez à nez avec une pair d'émeraudes scintillantes. Il se retira avec précaution et déposa une dizaine de baiser papillons sur le visage de son amant avant de se laisser tomber à côté du brun. Sans qu'Harry n'ait à demander quoique ce soit Draco l'attrapa par la taille afin de le coller à lui. L'orgasme avait été si fort qu'ils étaient tous deux totalement épuisé. Un bruit étrange attira leur attention, en y regardant de plus près une porte venait d'apparaitre le long du mur parallèle au lit. Les faisant rire doucement. Avant de s'endormir Harry souffla à Draco.**_

_**-Je ne crois pas te l'avoir souhaité jeudi mais bonne année Draco.**_

_**-Bonne année Ry. Dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant de s'endormir accompagné par le Gryffondor dans un sommeil réparateur.**_

_**Mon dieu j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai jamais à écrire le lemon, et j'avoue avoir été tenté de le laisser de côté mais je ne pouvais pas vu que toute l'histoire reposait dessus. Bon j'espère que cela vous aura plus. A la prochaine ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Vous pouvez remercier Sierra très fort puis que c'est elle qui m'a décidé à faire une suite. Il est vrai que moi aussi ça m'a toujours gonfler les « pour la suite je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez », crotte si on voulez imaginer on perdrait pas notre temps à lire. Je sais que la fin est bâclée, mais vers la fin j'avais vraiment du mal à écrire et je voulais à tout prix vous le publier rapidement. Et dernière petite note, une partie du texte est en gras mais cela vient de , j'ai dû rééditer le os deux fois et à chaque fois il me ressortait une anomalie.

Chapitre 2

Comme à son habitude Harry se réveilla dans la nuit avec une envie pressente. Intrigué par la sensation brûlante le long de son torse, il tourna la tête. Tout de suite il comprit pourquoi son oreiller montait et descendait en rythme. Se reculant brusquement, la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Il avait couché avec Malfoy ! Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été assez bête pour tomber dans le piège. Comme une espèce de gourde écervelée il s'était laissé défleurer par son ennemi. Et au petit déjeuner le lendemain tout le monde serait au courant. A cette constatation tout son sang quitta son visage. Il s'extirpa du draps avec précipitation, essayant tout de même de ne pas réveiller le blond à côté de lui.

Il descendit les escaliers des sept étages en courant, risquant à un moment de se rompre le cou lorsque son pied dérapa sautant une marche. Une fois dans le hall il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, où il devait aller. Était-ce intelligent de retourner à la tour Gryffondor ? Il ne supporterait pas de voir ses amis le regarder avec dégoût et pire avec de la honte. Et puis il se rappela qu'Hermione faisait partie du coup. Si même ses meilleurs amis le poignardaient dans le dos, il aurait peut-être été préférable qu'il ne survive pas à l'affrontement finale avec Voldemort !

Des bruits de pas le sortit de ses pensées, il ne fut pas assez rapide, Snape et Lupin l'avaient déjà vu. En voyant le maître des potions la main dans le bas du dos de son parrain, Harry crut que les derniers pans de son monde venaient de s'effondrer. Mais qu'avaient donc ces serpentard à vouloir à tout prix se faire les Gryffondor qu'ils détestaient tant avant. Était-ce un jeu pour eux.

-Harry ?

-Potter le couvre feu est dépassé depuis longtemps !

-Harry, tu pleures ?

En disant ça le professeur commença à s'avancer vers le jeune homme. Et ce fut le déclic. Le regard d'Harry devint meurtrier à la manière de Malfoy sénior. Puis il détala vers les grandes portes de l'entrée, les ouvrit d'un simple informulé et continua sa course dans l'obscurité du parc. Ne prêtant pas attention à son conjoint qui baragouinait encore contre ce fichu Gryffondor qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, Remus couru à sa suite. Mais le jeune homme était beaucoup trop rapide pour lui. Il eut juste le temps de le voir franchir la lisière de la forêt interdite avant de le perdre de vue. Quand il y arriva à son tour, il eut beau appeler de toutes ses forces le brun, aucune réponse ne vint en retour. Pas même un murmure.

Il resta un moment immobile, les épaules basses, puis il retourna au château où l'y attendait Severus accompagné d'Albus. Celui-ci portait une robe de nuit d'un vert profond à l'aspect particulièrement duveteuse.

-Remus, Severus m'a expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, j'étais inquiet quand j'ai entendu l'alarme d'intrusion. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je règle ce détail pour savoir si quelqu'un ouvre les portes pour entrer ou pour sortir. Oh Harry n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non Albus, Harry n'est pas avec moi ! Je n'ai pas pu le rattraper, il est allé directement dans la forêt interdite. Dit-il avec un pique de nervosité dans la voix.

-Oh la forêt interdite est charmante la nuit en hiver, toute cette neige la rend féerique, je suis sur qu'Harry va adorer.

-Albus ! Sauf votre respect, jusqu'ici je ne me suis jamais permis aucun reproche ou autre à votre égard, mais là trop c'est trop ! J'en ai marre que vous preniez tout à la légère attendant que tout le monde en face de même. Je sais beaucoup mieux que vous ce qui se trouve dans cette forêt, alors comme il est clair qu'Harry n'est qu'un pion qui à terminé son travail, et que donc par conséquent il ne vous ai plus d'aucun intérêt, je vous prierez de cesser vos commentaires !(1)

Pour une fois le masque de bonne humeur du directeur se fissura, laissant place à un visage blême. Alors c'est ainsi qu'on le voyait ? Au vu de la réaction de Severus, oui. Les gens pensaient vraiment qu'il ne s'était intéressé à Harry que parce qu'il devait tuer Voldemort. Avalant difficilement sa salive le vieux sorcier remonta dans ses appartements, il avait grand besoin de bonbons au citron et de Fumeseck. Pendant ce temps les deux professeurs retournèrent dans la chambre du maître des potions. Sachant pertinemment que tant qu'Harry ne voudrait pas être trouvé, personne ne le trouverait. Il fallait juste attendre.

Au petit matin Draco fut d'abord étonné de ne pas se réveiller dans sa chambre. La scène d'hier se rejoua dans sa tête et un sourire niais s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il avait fait l'amour avec Harry. Son ange brun s'était donné à lui. Se retournant pour le prendre dans ses bras, le blond se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le lit. Instinctivement une boule se forma dans sa gorge, une boule qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire partir. Il pesta contre Zabini et la née moldu qui avaient réussi à lui faire croire, espérer que son Harry l'aimait en retour. Mais non en réalité ça n'avait été qu'une histoire de satané tradition ! De mauvaise humeur pour la semaine à venir, il se rhabilla à la hâte, sortant de la salle en claquant la porte, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard sur le lit qui avait accueilli sa plus belle nuit et son pire réveil.

Dans la grande salle Blaise et Hermione, fiers d'eux, attendaient l'entrée de leurs amis pour le petit déjeuné. Ron lui été trop occupé à manger pour s'inquiéter de l'absence d'Harry. Ils virent Draco entrer dans la salle et se lancèrent un sourire complice. Harry et Draco avaient enfin franchis le pas. Harry ne suivait pas Draco, surement voulait-il attendre un peu pour être discret. Mais quand Hermione vit Draco se diriger vers sa table et frapper au visage son meilleur ami, elle eut un sérieux doute. La Gryffondor se leva prestement et couru rejoindre la table des serpents en même temps que les professeurs.

-Mr Malfoy ! Votre comportement n'est pas digne d'un élève de mon école. Je veux vous voir immédiatement dans mon bureau, vous attendrez en haut des escaliers, je dois d'abord parler à Miss Granger et Mr Wealsey. Mr Zabini allez voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle s'occupe de votre lèvre.

Une fois dans le bureau directorial Hermione et Ron eurent pour ordre de s'assoir.

-Savez-vous où se trouve Harry ?

-Non. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter sur sa chaise, que c'était-il donc passé ?

-Miss Granger, ai-je raison de penser que vous savez quelque chose ?

-Oui Mr Dumbledore, mais je crois que Draco devrait entrer aussi. Il en saura plus que moi.

-La fouine ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Mr Weasley, un peu de retenue s'il vous plait. D'un regard il ouvrit la porte et demanda à Draco d'entrer. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce, le visage défait par la colère et la tristesse. On pouvait voir des larmes commençaient à se former aux bords de ses yeux.

-Bon et si vous m'expliquiez tout maintenant…

Si Dumbledore ne faisait que sourire en haussant un sourcil surpris à la révélation que venaient de lui faire les deux meilleurs élèves de l'école, Ron lui fulminait du regard, de la fumée pouvait presque sortir de ses oreilles tant il était enragé. Mais il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Au début il s'était marré en imaginant Malfoy nu à la merci d'Harry, oubliant au passage que son amie avait mentionné un amour commun, il avait très vite frappé le blond quand celui-ci avait avoué avoir batifolé avec le brun. Obligeant le professeur Dumbledore à lui lancer un stupefix.

-De toute façon cela n'a aucune importance ce que nous avons fait puisque Potter c'est tiré une fois qu'il en a eut fini.

-Est-ce que cela vous toucherait Mr Malfoy. N'obtenant aucune réponse de son élève Albus repris. L'humiliation et la douleur de voir son amant chéri vous rejeter au réveil. Un sentiment partagé par un certains nombres d'élèves, par votre faute s'il on en croit les bruits de couloirs Mr Malfoy.

Le vieux sorcier pris le temps de regarder les trois élèves dans son bureau. Il savait depuis voila quelques semaines que le prince des serpentard et le survivant avaient dépassé leur haine mutuelle. Mais il ne se doutait pas que ce qu'ils ressentaient était si fort. Cela expliquait donc la fuite d'Harry. Après plus de 143ans d'existence il lui arrivé encore d'être surpris par les humains et leurs sentiments. D'un mouvement souple il libéra Ron, lui intimant le silence d'un regard.

-Harry a été vu cette nuit entrant dans la forêt interdite. Remus a insister pour aller le chercher. Mais vous connaissez Harry aussi bien que moi. Tant qu'il ne voudra pas revenir il ne reviendra pas même si c'est Remus qui lui demande, tant et si bien qu'il arrive à le retrouver. Je pense qu'Harry a vraiment besoin de réfléchir, il doit se poser beaucoup de question. Et contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser Mr Malfoy, je pense que la motivation première d'Harry lorsqu'il vous à quitté est la peur.

-Pff comme ci Potter avait peur de quelque chose !

-Oui la peur, exactement la même que vous ressentez en ce moment. Vous redoutez qu'il vous rejette une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez tant de mal tous les deux à accepter le fait que vous soyez très semblables.

Trois coups furent portés à la porte et Severus Snape entra, Remus le suivant de près le visage mortifié.

-Nous n'avons trouvé que ses vêtements professeur. Dit Severus en se décalant pour montrer les mains de Lupin.

-C'est…et bien ma fois étrange, je ne connaissais pas cette tendance communion totale avec la nature à Harry. Mais peut-être que Mr Weasley peut nous éclairer sur le sujet.

-Comment ça ?

-Oh voyons vous savez très bien que je suis au courant de tout, mais j'aimerai l'entendre de votre bouche. Harry ne serait pas en train de travailler sur un exercice depuis quelque temps, un exercice dont il aurait du nous informer moi-même et le ministère ?

-Ah ça. Harry est un animagus.

-Fantastique, décidemment ce petit est le digne héritier des maraudeurs. Bon puisqu'il ne fait nul doute qu'Harry ne craint rien, je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations, je pense vous avoir suffisamment retenu.

POV Harry :

Je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de me prendre ma forme d'animagus. J'avais besoin de courir, et ma forme animal était plus propice à l'environnement. Et puis quand je me transforme j'oublis tout, un peu comme Remus lors des pleines lunes. Sentir la mousse et les brindilles s'aplatir sous mes coussinets, me concentrer sur ma respiration, pouvoir entendre ce rat courir à plusieurs mètres de moi. Dans une forêt peuplée de créatures en tout genre on est beaucoup mieux accepté quand on possède une apparence familière à l'état sauvage. Même si je détonnais un peu étant le seul de mon espèce sur ce territoire, les centaures et les araignées me laissaient tranquille. Et bien que je n'ai pas vraiment de bons souvenirs en tant qu'humain dans cette forêt - ma première année j'y rencontrais Voldemort, ma deuxième année j'avais été confronté à la descendance d'Aaragor, ma troisième année Remus avait bien failli me tuer suivit par les détraqueurs, puis la sixième année le combat final s'y était passé. Il n'y a qu'en cinquième année avec Graup et les sombrals où je m'y étais amusé- elle m'avait toujours attirée sans qu'elle-même ne me fasse peur.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie de penser à Draco, réfléchir à cette nuit. Je n'étais même pas sur que cette nuit était une véritable erreur. J'étais juste terrifié à l'idée de ce qui se passerait par la suite. Avait-je envie de parler avec lui ? Non, mais avais-je vraiment le choix.

Mes pattes ne couraient plus, elles trottinaient presque sur place quand quelque chose me plaqua de force sur le sol. Sortant mes dents je me préparer à attaquer mais c'était juste l'un des poulains nés l'année dernières. Si un centaure adulte était effrayant, un centaure enfant était épuisant. Chaque fois que je venais ici pour courir un peu ils finissaient tous par me rejoindre et il fallait jouer à la proie et au chasseur, au début c'est amusant mais une fois l'un des enfants avait pris une vraie flèche ! Et ça fait mal ! La flèche m'avait à peine écorchée l'épaule mais tout de même. Merlin si l'enfant avait su visé je ne donnais pas cher de mon pelage. Depuis on avait donc cessé ce jeu.

Laissant Zahion, c'était son nom, fourrager ses mains dans mes poils je couvais des yeux ce qui s'étendait devant moi. Une petite plaine, parfaite pour une course. Je poussais un glapissement et le chenapan d'étala à toute vitesse. Ayant plus d'entrainement je le rattrapais et le battait de plusieurs secondes d'avance. Quelque peu essoufflés nous retournions rejoindre le groupe. Zahion aurait déjà dut être couché depuis longtemps. Etant moi aussi fatigué je me couchais à même le sol, tandis que l'enfant se collait contre moi. Ses sabots s'encraient dans mon dos douloureusement mais ses petits bras passés autour de mon encolure valaient bien de souffrir un peu.

Fin de POV

Le professeur Dumbledore nous avait tous poussé vers la sortie et la porte était à peine refermée que déjà Ron repartait dans une colère monstre.

-Comment as-tu pu faire faire ça à Harry, Hermione ? Le donner en pâture à la fouine.

-Langage Weasley ou je serais dans l'obligation de vous retirer des points.

-Tu me déçois, je crois même que tu me dégoûtes. Pas étonnant qu'Harry soit parti après ce que tu lui as fais ! Ce que vous trois avez fait.

-Ron, tu devrais te calmer.

-Me calmer ? Me calmer ? Vous savez ce que ces trois ont fait à Harry, ils l'ont humilié, vendu et violé !

-Ron !

-Je doute Mr Weasley que Potter ce soit laissé traiter ainsi.

-Potter était tout ce qu'il y a de plus consentant la belette !

-Est-ce qu'il me serait possible de finir par connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ?

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment fais vos études en même temps que son sale mangemort de père mais la vierge de bonne année ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Le groupe était maintenant arrivé en bas de l'escalier et le loup se figea sur place. Il regarda Ron, comprenant que trop ce que cela sous-entendait. Merlin. Il regarda Hermione avec un regard indéchiffrable. Comment une jeune fille si intelligente et avec une telle histoire pouvait bien faire ça ? Puis il se tourna vers son compagnon qui rigolait doucement.

-Tu étais au courant Severus ?

-Moi, mais voyons comment l'aurais-je su ?

-Alors qu'est-ce que voulez le directeur ? Tenta Blaise mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

-Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant de ce que trament TES serpentard.

-En attendant c'était quand il étaient avec toi en vacances qu'ils ont monté leur plan !

-Donc tu étais au courant ! J'ai eu tord de penser que tu avais changé Severus. Tu resteras toujours un serpentard orgueilleux et stupide. Tu cherches encore à faire payer James et Sirius pour ton adolescence même si pour ça tu dois détruire un gosse innocent.

-Je ne te permets pas de me juger Lupin.

-Et toi je t'interdis de me parler et encore moins de me toucher à l'avenir.

Sur ces paroles le professeur s'en alla rapidement décident de retourner dans la forêt pour y chercher son filleul. Hermione tenta de prendre le bras de Ron pour s'expliquer mais il se retira avec force lui cracha presque dessus.

-S'il arrive quoique ce soit à Harry tu le regretteras !

A son tour il s'en alla. Ce n'est qu'alors que la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et Blaise dans le couloir désert. Snape venait de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir mais elle ne savait pas depuis quand Malfoy était partit. Et sur le moment elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras du jeune homme, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ca n'aurait jamais dut se passer comme ça. Leur plan était parfait. Draco et Harry aurait dut plier et enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments. Est-ce que cela avait était naïf de leur part de croire que cela était possible ? Le jeune homme lui caressait doucement les cheveux tenant sa tête contre son torse. La laissant évacuer la douleur et le stresse. Au bout de quelques minutes il la détacha de lui pour la regarder en face mais la jeune fille s'accrocha durement à sa robe, refusant de s'éloigner de son corps.

POV Draco :

Peur, peur, comme si moi Draco Malfoy j'avais peur. D'Harry Potter qui plus est ! Je continuais de marcher, ignorant cette petite voix qui me soufflait que ce n'était pas Harry qui me faisait peur mes sentiments à mon égard. Me détestait-il , regrettait-il ce qu'il s'était passé ? J'avais beaucoup de question en tête, beaucoup trop à mon goût. Et je ne voulais pas y chercher des réponses maintenant. Je voulais juste m'éloigner de tout ce brouhaha, rester seul un moment. Certainement hurler un bon coup, j'ai toujours voulu essayer, il parait que ca soulage énormément. Mais dans quoi je m'étais fourré encore ? Je ne pouvais pas simplement m'en tenir à mes plans, c'est-à-dire pas de vierge de bonne année, ou alors accepter d'en avoir une qui n'aurait pas été Harry. Harry. Je me revoyais encore l'embrasser, je revoyais ses yeux noir de désir et sa bouche bégayer des syllabes sans queue ni tête tant le plaisir en lui était immense. Et tout ça grâce à moi. Non il ne pouvait pas regretter cette nuit. Même moi je remarquais qu'il n'y a pas une once de baise ou de coucherie. Tout n'avait était que douceur, patience et amour. Par Salazar ce petit con allait me faire chier jusqu'au bout.

Pendant un moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, sans transition aucune, mon esprit pensa que Blaise et Hermione s'étaient servit de nous comme prétexte pour se rapprocher. Et cela me mettait encore plus en rogne.

Je passa ma journée allongé sur le rocher de ce fameux soir où Harry m'avait tant touché la première fois. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, pas une seule fois mon ventre se rappela à moi. Je commençais à somnoler quand j'entendis des bruits suspects. Je me redressais promptement. Devant moi se tenaient cinq centaures, dont deux enfants, accompagnés d'un magnifique loup noir. De loin on aurait pu le confondre avec un chien. Mais le corps de la bête était plus long et grand. Et il se dégageait de lui une telle majesté que je ne doutais pas un instant qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

Fin de POV

Le loup lapa le visage des enfants avant de regarder la petite famille s'en retourner. A pas lents, le regard méfiant, la bête s'avança jusqu'au château. Quand le loup fut à sa hauteur Draco fit mine de se relever et la réaction ne tarda pas. L'animal montra les dents fléchissant ses pattes comme pour prendre appui dessus. Le blond se laissa retomber murmurant le nom de sa Némésis, tout en fermant les yeux. Il l'avait rejeté, plus clairement que quand il était parti cette nuit. Ses mains qui tremblaient attrapèrent des touffes d'herbes, les arrachant. Toujours les yeux fermés il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Au bout de longues secondes il prit le courage de regarder. Le loup s'était assis à côté de lui, au moment où les yeux aciers se concentrèrent sur lui l'animal tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard du jeune homme. Il se fixèrent quelques secondes puis le loup se coucha, laissant le blond hésitant plonger sa main dans sa fourrure.

(1) Remus faisant son speetch à Albus : parce que je continu à croire que si Harry n'avait pas été Harry Potter, Albus ne se serait pas autant intéressé à lui.

Bon il faut croire que ce OS se change en fic…


	3. Chapter 3

Crotte de pachyderme ! Je viens de re-re-re-regarder Harry Potter et le prince de sang-mélé et j'ai encore pleuré ( oui l'auteur dans le fond est très sensible en ce qui concerne ses chers personnages ). Bref du coup ça m'a un petit peu motiver à écrire la suite aujourd'hui ( en fait nan je suis pas motivée mais bon … ) Ca m'a aussi et surtout dégouté quand j'ai vu les baguettes qui servent de jambes à Hermione, Ginny et soyons franc Draco. A côté mes cuisses ressemblent à des pastèques enrobées de peau d'orange.

Chapitre 3

Le soleil était quasiment couché maintenant et il n'y avait plus aucun élève dans la parc à part Draco. Le jeune homme continuait à frotter le corps de la bête couchée à ses côtés. Le loup bougeait ses oreilles de temps en temps restant calme durant 1h. Mais là ça commençait à bien faire. Le blond avait petit à petit glissé par terre, rapprochant de plus en plus sa tête de celle du loup passant un bras par-dessus son dos comme pour l'emprisonner. Non Harry n'était pas sa propriété, non Harry n'était pas une peluche et oui Harry avait envie de pisser depuis un moment ! Il voulu alors se redresser mais Draco se serra encore plus contre lui se permettant un gémissement contestataire. A croire que tout le monde avait plus de facilité à agir tendrement quand Harry était en loup.

Mais là c'en était vraiment trop. Il se releva brusquement, s'ébrouant pour faire lâcher prise au blondinet. Il marcha jusqu'à un arbre, se posta derrière pour faire ses besoins en toute discrétion et intimité mais Malfoy en avait décidé autrement, c'était son heure de voyeurisme malsain. Le loup se retourna alors brusquement faisant mine de le mordre. Il montra les dents et grogna dangereusement le temps que le message soit passé et qu'il se retrouve enfin seul.

Une fois sa vessie soulagée Harry trottina jusqu'au château. Rusard était dans le hall quand le loup entra, aussitôt le vieux bonhomme se mit à crier. Comme c'était l'heure du repas personne ne l'entendait par-dessus les claquements de couverts et les conversations bruyantes. Le loup entra en terrain conquis dans la grande salle. Le silence se fit peu à peu quand les élèves et les professeurs s'en rendirent comptent. On pu alors entendre :

-Au loup, au loup, au secours, gardez votre calme ! AU LOUP ! Rusard crier tout en courant en rond dans le hall. Miss Teigne devait surement avoir des migraines monstre avec un maître pareil…

L'animal continua son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor qui retenaient tous leur souffle. Ron qui était en bout de table vit le loup marcher jusqu'à sa hauteur et sauter prestement sur le banc à ses côtés.

-Albus qu'est-ce que tout ceci ? Demanda Minerva.

-Rien. Il se releva et demanda à la foule de se reconcentrer sur leur repas.

Les discussions reprirent de plus belle, presque tout le monde parlait de ce loup mystérieux. Draco lui ne le quittait pas des yeux. S'attirant un coup de coude de Blaise.

-Arrête un peu Draco, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas le séduire.

De l'autre côté Ron servait des steaks et des cuisses de poulet à son ami qui se jeta littéralement dessus. Au bout de quelques minutes Hermione s'approcha de leur emplacement. Elle se posa à côté du loup, qui tout comme Ron ne lui prêta pas attention, continuant de manger.

-Harry tu nous as beaucoup inquiété. On ne savait pas où tu étais. Tu te rends compte ou pas ? Partir au beau milieu de la nuit pour toute une journée, ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable.

Le loup remonta ses babines, énervé que la jeune fille vienne lui faire la morale, d'autant plus pendant qu'il mangeait. Hermione fut choquée d'une telle animosité et se figea sur place le menton tremblant.

-Harry je…on ne voulait pas que…

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus, ne désirant pas l'attaquer pour autant il pris un morceau de poulet dans sa gueule et quitta la grande salle. Il était en train de ronger l'os devant le bureau de son professeur quand Remus arriva vers lui tranquillement. Il prononça le mot de passe en ébouriffant le pelage de son filleul et le laissa entrer. Une fois la porte refermée il fit apparaître des vêtements et alla les déposer sur une chaise derrière un paravent.

-Ca sera quand même plus simple de parler si tu reprends ta forme humaine et que tu ne te retrouves pas tout nu.

L'animal passa derrière le paravent et il en ressorti un jeune homme quelques minutes après. Harry s'avança vers Remus qui lui tendait ses lunettes.

-Merci mais depuis que je me transforme ma vue s'améliore de jour en jour. Encore une semaine et je verrai aussi bien qu'un prédateur.

-Un prédateur hein , Tu en as des choses à me raconter Harry, et je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que je ne saurai pas tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Un animagus Harry, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé.

-Si je te l'avais dis tu me l'aurais interdit !

-Oui mais j'ai l'habitude des Potter qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. J'aurai pu t'aider. Tu es un loup en plus là franchement rien que pour ça tu aurais pu me le dire.

-M'aider ? Attends je te signale que papa et Sirius l'ont fait dans ton dos donc tu sais pas comment ça marche !

-Si tu le dis va. Dit-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Et puis je voulais te faire une surprise pour la prochaine pleine lune.

-Harry je t'interdis de me rejoindre ! Encore plus vu que tu es un loup, je ferai tout pour te tuer par esprit de concurrence.

-Dis plutôt que tu feras tout pour violer la magnifique bête que je suis. Fis Harry en bombant le torse à la Malfoy. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de ça. Snape ? Sérieusement ?

-Ne change pas de sujet veux-tu, d'autant plus qu'à ce jeu là tu perdras très vite. Repris le plus vieux mi amusé mi grave. Harry, écoute, je sais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

-J'étais sur que cet espèce de fouine péteuse allait se dépêcher de cancaner le matin venu. Chouette maintenant tout le monde sait que j'ai été assez con pour finir dans le lit de Malfoy. Ma première fois en plus !

-Nan en fait c'est Hermione qui l'a dit à Dumbledore et Ron et Ron qui me l'a dit.

-Dumbledore est…magnifique il n'y avait que niveau sexualité où il avait des lacunes me concernant. Génial, décidément je vis la journée la plus horrible depuis la mort de Tom. Et dire que j'ai laissé cet idiot me câliner. Je te jure les instincts animales craignent.

-A qui le dis-tu.

-Bon alors avec l'homme le plus ténébreux que Poudlard ait accueilli ça dit quoi ?

-Je l'aim l'aimais beaucoup mais il n'a pas changé il est resté le même con qu'à l'époque. Il était au courant Harry ! Tu te rends compte il était au courant et il ne m'a rien dit !

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Je…je ne sais pas si je l'aime mais j'ai passé d'agréables moments avec lui oui.

-Alors ne lui en veut pas. Tu sais dans la salle j'avais le choix. Soit je enfin tu vois soit j'attendais une journée qu'Hermione se décide à venir nous libérer.

-Tu aimes Draco ?

-Je ne sais rien de l'amour Remus ! J'ai 17ans je sais juste certaines choses sur les buts des hormones. Et puis j'ai détesté Draco trop longtemps pour accepter le fait d'aimer l'embrasser et de rêver de le faire toutes les deux minutes aussi facilement. Mais par la robe de Godric il a un corps à damner les fondateurs !

Les deux amis rient de bon cœur à cet réflexion qui semble-t-il n'était destinée qu'à raisonner dans la tête du jeune homme. Ils parlèrent encore une petite heure. Laissant de côté le sujet « Serpentard bandant mais agaçant ». Harry expliqua le processus de sa transformation en animagus. Et Remus lui donnant quelques infos sur comment rendre heureux le loup qu'il avait en soi. Ils plaisantèrent sur les bourdes que pouvaient faire James et Sirius avec leurs conquêtes. Harry savait déjà que son père n'était pas très doué vu le nombre d'année qu'il lui avait fallu pour séduire sa mère mais il ne se doutait pas un instant que Sirius, bien qu'étant un très bon amant, était un véritable nul en ce qui concernait l'attitude à avoir une fois fait. Quand la fille était une romantique dans l'âme il partait après un dernier clin d'œil. Et si la fille voulait juste un plan cul avec le beau Sirius Black il nous la jouait grand amoureux… Harry ne fit aucun commentaire quand au sourire un peu trop expressif qu'avait eu son ami quand il avait abordé les mots « amant hors normes ».

L'heure du couvre feu arriva bien vite et Harry dut repartir vers son dortoir. Dans les couloirs il traîna les pieds espérant ne pas croiser Hermione ou Ron. Pour le moment il ne désirait qu'une chose, s'allonger dans son lit et penser le moins possible à la nuit dernière. Mais ses prières ne furent pas attendues.

Devant la tour des Gryffondor se trouvait un trio improbable qui se disputait à grand renfort de cris et d'insultes. Harry tenta de passer le tableau le plus discrètement possible mais il fut plaqué de force contre celui-ci. Contre lui Zabini grognait de douleur. Et lui alors il devrait faire quoi alors ? Le serpentard s'excusa rapidement et se retourna pour décrocher une droite au jeune homme roux. Harry se massa l'épaule tout en marmonnant. Hermione l'implora du regard, mais Harry l'ignora une fois de plus. C'était bien gentil à Ron de le défendre mais il empirait les choses plus qu'autres choses ainsi. C'est alors la jeune fille qui tenta de les séparer mais elle se prit un coup par hasard. Blaise devint encore plus hargneux en voyant ça, ce qui décida Harry à intervenir. Avec un soupir il laissa sa magie opérer toute seule, séparant les deux combattant facilement.

Le grabuge engendré par leur lutte avait rameuté quelques élèves de la tour qui désormais avaient la tête passée dans l'embrasure du tableau les regardant avidement.

-Ron s'est gentil de prendre ma défense, enfin si c'était bien ça le but mais ma vertu n'a pas besoin d'être défendue. Je ne suis pas une pauvre fille sans défenses. Ca fait très cliché sinon.

Il regarda minutieusement son amie pour voir si elle n'avait rien de grave. Ce qu'il vit dut le satisfaire puisqu'il lâcha :

-Blaise vu qu'Hermione à l'air de tenir particulièrement à toi en ce moment et que la réciproque est vraie on va te laisser aller l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la tour, pour pouvoir enfin être un peu au calme, Théo fit son apparition.

-Ah Potter tu es celui que je cherchais. Alors dis-moi tout, c'est vrai qu'il est d'enfer au pieu Draco ?.

J'avais prévue encore deux scène à ce chapitre mais je trouvais ça plus drôle de finir sur cette phrase.


	4. chapitre 4 et fin

Désolé cette suite et fin à été longue à venir mais j'ai eu un imprévu, mon ami à eu un accident grave, j'ai eu un problème au poignet fin bref me voila enfin. Enjoy…

Chapitre 5

Passé les hoquets de stupeur et la minute d'humiliation suprême, Harry releva le menton fièrement.

-Tu aimerais le savoir ? Dit-il sur un air conquérant.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas pour moi. Seamus a cette manie après le sexe de déclarer que ce n'est pas possible que Draco soit meilleur que moi. Donc vu que tu as testé la bête tu pourrais peut-être nous éclairer sur la question. AH oui mais pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu m'ais essayé aussi. Alors…

-Théo !

-C'est bon Seam, je blague. Ce que vous pouvez manquer d'humour vous les Gryffondor. Aller Tchouss la compagnie.

Le petit groupe se dispersa. Chacun allant dans son dortoir respectif.

-Ron faudra aller s'excuser au près d'Hermione demain. Elle est notre amie et tu as franchement dépassé les bornes.

-Mais Harry…

-Non Ron, soit tu t'excuses soit tu arrêtes de te cacher et tu assumes ta jalousie.

Le roux bougonna pour la forme et se glissa dans ses draps. Dans son lit avant de s'endormir Harry soupira de lassitude. Le lendemain il aurait potion avec les Serpentard, et Snape bien entendu. Il avait tout sauf hâte d'y être.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait voulu il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que Malfoy l'aime vraiment, ou du moins ne le déteste plus et que toute cette histoire ne soit pas qu'une mauvaise blague ? Pour le coup il ne pouvait pas se fier à Snape, bien qu'il doute que celui-ci tolère une telle humiliation vu son passé et le fait que leurs rapports s'étaient quelque peu arrangés. Dumbledore aussi fou et optimiste soit-il n'aurait-il pas su détester la farce comme, ne nous leurrons pas, c'est le cas à chaque fois. Ou était-ce encore une de ses idées tordues de le laisser se débrouiller. Mais là encore le brun douta.

La guerre était finie, lui était en passe de devenir un homme mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le vieux sorcier allait arrêter de veiller sur lui. En pensant à ça Harry rigola lentement. Si Dumbledore se souciait réellement de lui n'aurait-il pas dut intervenir dans l'éducation et le manque d'amour que lui offrait si gracieusement les Dursley ?

Son mal de tête lui vrillait si fort dans les tempes que le jeune homme en avait la vue brouillée et la nausée tenace. Cette histoire était d'un compliqué. Et chaque nouvelle pensée semblait vouloir en ramener quatre avec elle.

Cette fois il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Il repensa au regard de Ron quand il s'était barricadé sans un mot pour le roux, Harry ne doutait pas que s'il restait trop longtemps dans les parages il serait bon pour une nouvelle conversation « sérieuse » avec son ami. Et au point où il en était Harry n'était aps sur de savoir ce qui était le pire : cours de potion ou Ron ?

Le survivant aurait bien voulu éviter les deux mais cela lui était impossible. Il pouvait juste retarder l'échéance en ce qui concernait la conversation. D'un pas rageur, dut à son manque de sommeil, le brun alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec ses vêtements. Toujours dans l'optique de reculer le plus possible il alla directement aux cuisines pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Prétextant auprès d'un Dobby effrayé par ses cernes qu'il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles à lui et à Winky.

-Oh Mr Potter est si gentil avec nous Mr. Dobby n'est pas sur de mériter tant d'intérêt de la part d'un si grand sorcier comme Mr Harry Potter, Mr. Lui avait alors dit le petit elfe aux oreilles retombantes.

Laborieusement le jeune homme tenta de faire la conversation à son ami mais très vite il constata que son mal de tête empirait. Il regarda sa montre et nota qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de passer à l'infirmerie une fois qu'il en aurait fini ici.

Harry avala alors son jus de citrouille et ses tartines de Nutella tout en subissant le caquètement incessant de Dobby. Quinze minutes plus tard il put enfin s'échapper des cuisines pour rejoindre les cachots. Parce que ô grande Merlin, ses deux heures de potions été ses deux premières heures de cours.

Comment est-ce que George appelait ça déjà ? Ah oui, de la CHANCE ! Je t'en ficherai moi de la chance, pensa le jeune homme.

Tout en ronchonnant, le brun alla se poser prêt de la porte de la salle de cours, à l'opposé de la place qu'il utilisait habituellement. Ron arriva avec les autres mais il comprit rapidement qu'Harry voulait être tranquille. Hermione, elle, arriva à la dernière minute avec Blaise, Théo et Malfoy. La jeune Gryffondor avait les yeux gonflés, rouges et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Harry se sentait un peu coupable pour le coup mais lui aussi avait passé une mauvaise nuit ! Et en plus lui il n'avait personne pour le soutenir, bien sur il avait Ron. Mais Ron n'était pas vraiment le roi de la compréhension et de la raffinerie.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur la chauve souris des cachots. L'homme lança un regard morve sur les cornichons dont il devait s'occuper ce matin. Son teint cireux indiquait qu'il avait connu des nuits plus reposantes que la dernière. Une fois les élèves en place Snape vit enfin qu'il s'agissait des maudits Gryffondor et Serpentard de 7éme année qui lui pourrissaient tant la vie ces derniers temps. Il avisa rapidement les élèves concernés avec un regard mauvais. Ils lui gâchaient sa vie et le forçaient à faire face à des sentiments qui jusque lors lui étaient inconnus. Lui Snape ressentait autre chose que de la haine et de al colère depuis bien des années et cela l'effrayait. Ils devaient payer pour ça. Snape devait à tout prix passer ses nerfs avant de craquer et d'aller voir Lupin pour faire une grosse connerie. Et les petits morpions devant lui feraient amplement l'affaire comme d'habitude. Il fallait juste être imaginatif pour une fois.

-Potter avec Malfoy, Weasley avec Zabini et Nott avec Granger. Les autres je vous laisse vous débrouiller pour vos binômes, avec un de l'autre maison ! Et je ne veut pas un bruit !

Déjà qu'il pouvait retirer des points à tour de bras quand les Gryffondor restaient entre eux mais alors là, mélangés aux Serpentard il ne se faisait aucun doute sur le rafus qu'ils lui offriraient en échange. Il jubilait déjà en imaginant tous les points qu'il allait pouvoir retirer, les mines déconfites de ces deux huîtres impotentes qu'étaient Malfoy et Potter. Et dieu Salazar il donnait cinq minutes à Weasley avant de sauter sur Zabini… et peut-être bien vingt à Potter pour qu'il ne saute sauvagement sur le blond, mais pour une toute autre raison.

Tous les élèves étaient effrayés par le rire hystérique et le regard machiavélique de leur professeur. Aucun n'était sur d'être à l'abris, même pas les Serpentard. Parvati alla jusqu'à ce cacher derrière Goyle avec Parkinson. Draco et Harry s'étaient rapprochés automatiquement l'un de l'autre, peur pour eux même ou pour l'autre ? Seuls Zabini et Weasley n'étaient pas intrigués par le comportement étrange de Snape. Non, et ils étaient bien les seuls à faire autant de bruit, si ce n'est plus, que l'homme en noir. Snape s'était trompé en fin de compte. Les deux élèves n'avaient même pas tenus une minutes ensemble.

Le rire du professeur raisonna cette fois sincèrement dans la salle arrachant un hoquet de stupeur aux élèves.

-Dis-moi Théodore, je ne me suis pas endormie debout, Snape rigole vraiment sans moquerie ?

-Tu veux dire comme s'il était une personne normale ?

-Tu l'entends aussi ?

-Oui.

-On rêve tous les deux tu crois ?

Sans répondre le jeune homme caressa furtivement mais fortement les seins de la jeune fille qui lui servait de partenaire qui poussa un cri de surprise.

-Tu as aimé, tu es excitée ?

-Bien sur que non espèce de malade !

-Bon bah alors on ne rêve pas.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à gifler le brun pour la forme quand une patte de rat lui cingla le visage.

-Zabini ! Pouvez-vous….

Mais Snape ne pu terminer sa question. Zabini s'excusa auprès d'Hermione par-dessus l'épaule de Ron tandis que celui-ci ayant riposté au noir regardait avec horreur sa branchiflore en décomposition glisser le long du menton de son professeur après avoir atterrie sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Tout le sang quitta le visage de Ron quand il eut réalisé l'ampleur des dégâts. Harry avala sa salive difficilement. Comme tout le monde il regarda Severus puis Ron successivement.

Draco regarda Théo et eut un regard ahuri. Il donna un coup pour attirer l'attention du survivant et lui indiqua le Serpentard du menton. A son tour Harry fut choqué de ce qu'il vit. Il se retourna vers le blond qui lui confirma l'intention de son ami d'aller jusqu'au bout. Harry pinça les lèvres, il se rapprocha encore du blond et releva les yeux vers le siens et un sourire espiègles se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune brun.

-Ah non Potter !

-Aller Draco.

-Seulement si tu m'embrasses.

-Tu rigoles ! Non, oué bah je le ferai sans toi…

-Alors là Mr Weasley vous êtes…

Toute la classe retint son souffle. Les poings de professeur se resserrèrent. Il allait tourner son regard pour trouver celui qui avait osé délibérément lui jeter ses pousses de ratimouphes, quand un autre projectile s'écrasa sur sa robe noire. Très vite suivit par celui du survivant et d'un quatrième appartenant à Draco.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers le blond le visage rayonnant. Dans un élan soudain le brun se pencha et embrassa chastement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il se releva d'un coup s'il avait reçu un coup de jus, il se mordillait les lèvres incertain. Son corps se mis à trembler et il commença à s'éloigner rapidement du Serpentard. Draco avait, lui, l'impression que son cœur était monté dans sa tête tant le sang pulsait avec force dans ses tempes.

Snape poussa un cri rauque faisant sursauter toutes la classe. Puis les Gryffondor se reprirent et bon nombre d'ingrédients volèrent en direction du maître des potions. Quand les serpents s'y mirent à leur tour, les élèves devinrent aussi les cibles. Mais des éclats de rire fusaient, encore plus nombreux que les projectiles. Le plus étonnant étant que les deux maisons s'étaient mélangées. Ainsi Neville, Goyle, Pansy et Parvati se retrouvaient derrière une rangée de chaudron à bombarder Théo et Hermione qui étaient couverts par Dean et Crabbe pendant qu'ils contre attaquaient.

Harry profita de se grabuge pour s'éclipser. Draco arriva à le suivre. Il dut courir perdre haleine pour ne pas le perdre des yeux. Il le coinça enfin dans les toilettes du 3éme étage. Celle de Mimi Gémiarde.

-Harry, il… je crois qu'on devrait parler.

-Parler ? Mais de quoi Malfoy ! Je suis Harry Potter et toi tu es Draco Malfoy. C'est écrit depuis notre naissance que tu dois me nuire le plus possible. Et tu as de quoi être fier de toi. Tu as trouvé une manière bien sournoise pour me mettre la tête à l'envers. Voldemort aurait été très fier de toi. Ou bien est-ce juste une vengeance parce que tu estimes que c'est à cause de moi si ton père est en prison ? Il termina sa phrase dans un souffle léger, s'appuyant contre l'évier amenant à la chambre des secrets.

-Je sais que je ne trouverai surement jamais les mots pour te faire croire en ce que je ressens, pour que tu puisses me croire moi et me faire confiance. Mais si tu ne me laisses pas essayer on est mal barré Potty.

-Laisse-moi rire.

-Harry, Harry…

Le blond encercla de ses bras le corps du brun, prenant appuis sur le lavabo, posant au passage sa tête contre son épaule. Il sentait déjà la migraine poindre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soit entiché de lui par la barbe de Merlin. Harry se laissa aller à sentir les cheveux soyeux du blond. Plongeant son visage dans les mèches blondes. Draco enserra alors Harry quand il le sentit se détendre doucement. Une fois sa prise assurée il se laissa un peu plus peser sur le corps face au sien.

-S'il te plait Harry. Laisse-moi une chance. Laisse-nous une chance. Il y a quelque chose entre nous, après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière et sous cet arbre tu ne peux pas le nier.

Le blond releva la tête, il avala sa salive le menton tremblant. Il osait à peine affronter le regard d'Harry, mais il le fallait. Harry, lui, se mordit la lèvre au sang en voyant le visage déconfit du Serpentard. La main du survivant passa des cheveux au visage de Malfoy.

-Draco.

Sans savoir lequel s'était lancé, l'un posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Le contact ne dura pas longtemps et ne fut pas appuyé plus que de mesure.

-Je vais te laisser du temps.

Le brun hocha la tête mais ne lâcha le jeune homme qu'une fois qu'il se furent étreint une fois de plus. Et alors que le blond reprenait son équilibre pour se déloger du corps du survivant, ce dernier l'embrassa une fois de plus, de manière un peu plus passionner. Il voulait le sentir encore un peu contre ses lèvres, il voulait s'enivrer encore un peu du blond.

Hermione était à peine rentrée dans la salle sur demande qu'elle se laissait déjà tomber sur l'un des canapés qui composaient le salon chaleureux. Le jeune homme noir qui l'accompagnait une fois encore regarda minutieusement la pièce, un sourire ironique collé aux lèvres.

-Granger tu es au courant qu'à chaque fois qu'on vient la déco devient de plus en plus Serpentard ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne…ah, oui. Mais elle reste majoritairement dans les couleurs de Gryffondor.

-Oui mais tous les meubles sont des répliques des meubles de ma salle commune.

La jeune fille se releva partiellement pour que sa tête dépasse du dossier du canapé afin que le Serpentard voit son visage.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche.

-Han, alors tu te contre fiche de ce qui se rapporte à Serpentard. Heureux de contester que je ne compte pas à tes yeux. J'étais juste un moyen de t'aider à piéger ton meilleur ami. Remarque mieux vaut l'apprendre maintenant avant que je ne me décide à te demander de sortir avec moi… Dit-il d'une voix trainante.

La jeune fille sauta sur place, pour se retrouva à genoux face au dossier du canapé. Elle regardait Blaise avec les yeux d'un poisson sortit de l'eau. Le Serpentard se moqua d'elle.

-Tu pourrais au moins fermer la bouche Granger.

-Je…je le veux !

-De quoi Granger ? Je ne t'ai rien proposé il me semble.

-Oh toi !

Hermione se releva brusquement et lui fonça dessus. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre du noir. Le bout de ses seins frôlaient presque la robe du jeune homme. Blaise envoya un regard de braise à la jeune fille. Il pencha la tête et balaya son cou de son souffle chaud. Hermione avala sa salive avec bruit.

-Un problème Granger ?

Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Légèrement honteuse elle sentait ses tétons qui s'étaient durcis, pointer pour s'écraser sans vergogne contre le torse de Blaise.

-Tu vas me rendre folle. Murmura-t-elle.

-Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu.

Et sans plus attendre il s'empara de sa bouche aux lèvres pleines. La brune passa ses mains désespérément dans les cheveux frisés du noir. Quand le jeune homme s'attaqua au cou blanc gracile des plaintes se contentement se firent entendre. Un lit apparu derrière eux. Blaise s'éloigna d'Hermione pour reprendre sa respiration, il fut stupéfait en voyant ce qui venait d'apparaitre.

-Mais c'est, que…comment ?

Pour toute réponse Hermione sourie de façon coquine tout en haussant un sourcil suggestif. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina avec elle vers le lit.

Harry avait décidé le soir de rester dans la salle commune. Le matin il avait passé environ 2h avec Malfoy dans les toilettes. Dit comme ça les choses paraissaient tout de suite moins romantique. Sans prononcer un mot, ni faire autre chose que d'échanger des baisers chastes, profitant de l'autre tout simplement. Le midi il était retourné aux cuisines et jusque là il avait réussi à éviter les questions. Il avait cru être fichu en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, mais encore une fois Hagrid leur avait fourni une créature qui réclamait toute leur attention. Et donc après s'être fait mordre à deux reprises Ron avait cessé de le questionner.

Alors ce soir il s'était dit qu'en restant dans une pièce entouré de monde il aurait peut-être des chances d'éviter une fois encore l'interrogatoire poussé que voulait lui faire passer son ami. Mais à ce stade je crois que tout le monde sait le taux de chance grandiose du survivant. En entendant Ron recasser les mêmes questions et remarques Harry se demanda si toutes les fois où il avait croisé Voldemort n'avaient pas épuisées à vie son quota de chance. Une douleur cuisante le rappela à la réalité.

-Je te signale que je te parle ! Je t'interdis de m'ignorer comme on le fait avec Hermione. Maintenant j'exige des réponses. Que s'est-il passé ce matin ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours de toute la matinée ? Et surtout à quel moment as-tu quitté le cours de Snape ?

A ce moment le tableau pivota laissant entrer Hermione et trois autres Gryffondor. Tous les quatre partis du premiers groupe de détention. Ron, Seamus, Blaise, Millicent et Pansy formaient le deuxième groupe. Les autres Serpentard et Gryffondor constituaient eux le dernier groupe. D'ici quelques minutes le deuxième groupe commencerait leur première heure de leur longue liste de colle. Rapidement Snape avait mis fin à la révolution qui avait éclaté dans son cours. Quand le calme était revenu il avait retiré des dizaines de points à chaque élèves, serpents et lions confondus. Puis il les avait gracieusement noyé sous les heures de détention. N'étant plus présents en classe Harry et Draco n'étaient pas concernés. Mais le brun ne se faisait pas d'illusions, Severus ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Quand Hermione passa près d'eux Harry lui demanda de s'arrêter quelques minutes. Aussitôt Ron se renfrogna, il ne lui avait pas encore présenté d'excuses et ne semblait pas enclin à le faire maintenant.

-Salut Harry.

-Hey, ça va ? Pas trop dure cette colle ?

-Nettoyage de la salle et des chaudrons. Le truc habituel quoi. C'est juste que c'est Rusard qui nous a surveillé et non Snape.

-Hermione, tu sais que toi et tes nouveaux amis avaient tellement perturbé Harry qu'il a séché toute la matinée, et il ne veut rien me dire. Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Si tu ne t'étais pas servit de sa confidence sur son attirance pour les mecs pour t'amuser et te faire bien voir auprès de la fouine et de ses larbins il n'aurait pas peur de me parler !

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Ronald Weasley, Hermione n'y est strictement pour rien. Maintenant tu devrais partir si tu ne veux pas que Snape te tue réellement cette fois !

Le roux fut d'abord choqué de voir son meilleur ami l'attaquer comme ça. Mais très vite il se reprit et fusilla tout le monde du regard. Sans plus un mot il se releva et quitta la salle commune. Quand le tableau fut refermé Hermione se reconcentra sur Harry qui fixait le feu.

-C'est étrange. Blaise m'a dit tout à l'heure que Draco aussi n'était pas réapparut de la matinée après son départ du cours de potion. Ne me dis que ce n'est qu'un simple hasard… Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Et toi, dis-moi pourquoi tu as demandé un repas pour deux à Dobby ce midi ?

-C'est que, j'avais très faim.

-Mione, Dobby m'adore. Je n'ai même pas eu à le lui demander clairement pour qu'il me dise que tu étais avec Blaise, dans la salle sur demande… Comme Hermione ne lui répondait pas et baissait même le regard, le brun reprit. Tu as des secrets que tu ne veux pas dire, mais qu'on devine. Et j'ai les miens.

-Qu'on devine aussi ?

-Qu'on devine aussi. Son visage devint grave en disant ça.

-Harry, tu sais que je n'aurai rien fais su je n'avais pas été sur de moi et de lui ?

-Oui je sais Hermione. Mais j'ai quand même besoin d'être seul maintenant pour réfléchir.

-D'accord mais Harry, il est vraiment temps que tu ne t'occupes que toi. Tu as droit au bonheur et à l'amour plus que quiconque. Ron et moi on te soutiendra quelque soit ton choix, mais il serait dommage de passer à côté d'une grande histoire à cause de…

-Oui je sais Hermione. Mais pour une fois tu pourrais arrêter de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Le prend pas mal mais je crois que pour le moment tu en as assez fait.

Ne voulant pas continuer à caresser Hermione dans le sens du poil pour ne pas la froisser et estimant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris la leçon, Harry la planta sur ces paroles dures. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que quelque soit ses motivations et le résultat elle n'avait pas à agir ainsi. Même s'il ne lui en voulait pas autant que ça il avait été déçu par ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il monta dans son dortoir pour aller chercher son pull en laine. Les fêtes étaient à peine passées et les températures étaient au plus bas, mais le jeune homme se contenterait d'un pull. Pour ses mains il les fourrait dans ses poches. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, son pull en laine par-dessus sur jean noir. Dans la salle commune, vidée d'une partie à cause de la colle, il vit la brune devant le feu, la où il était avant de monter. Regardant la carte des maraudeurs une dernière fois il la recouvrit de son pull. Il traversa silencieusement le château et put sortit sans être vu par quelqu'un. Il avait à peine refermé les grandes portes que l'air glacial lui cingla la chair.

De la vapeur s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres et les cheveux de sa nuque s'hérissaient sous les frissons qui lui soulevaient la chair de poule. Il longea les serres du professeur Chourave. Passa près du couloir ouvert où il avait surpris Snape et Karkarof lors de sa quatrième année. Il se frotta les yeux pour être sur que le froid n'avait pas givré son cerveau. Sous ses yeux ébahis il voyait Snape courir, déjà c'était une première, sans grâce, de quoi vous faire faire une syncope, après Remus, là vous vous dites qu'il pourrait aussi bien vous courir après et…oui mais là Harry se retrouvait les lèvres pincées, le nez froncé et les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh mon dieu. C'est une chose de savoir par Remus qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et Snape mais de voir mon professeur courir après mon ami c'en est une autre.

Pour le coup Harry n'était pas sur de pouvoir dormir avant un moment après avoir vu ça. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, l'oxygène glacé et humide lui fit mal aux poumons et cela suffit à lui changer les idées.

Trouvant qu'il faisait trop de bruit et qu'il ne progressait pas assez vite il décida de changer de forme. Il sortit rapidement sa carte et ne pensa pas une seconde à retirer ses vêtements. La dernière fois il y avait du soleil et puis il trouvait que c'était plus agréable de se transformer complètement nu. Mais là il faisait vraiment trop froid. Une fois sur ses quatre pattes il prit la carte dans sa gueule et alla la cacher dans le creux d'un arbre, oui un loup ça bave. Enfin on bave tous quand on a quelque chose dans la bouche, tout dépend de la situation me direz-vous. Une fois de nouveau silencieux Harry s'amusa à regarder ses empreintes dans la neige. Il trottina gentiment dans le parc. Il croisa un écureuil et lui couru après, quand il le rattrapait il le reniflait avant de souffler un grand coup dans son dos. A deux reprises le loup s'attira un regard offusqué. La troisième fois il se prit carrément un coup griffe sur le museau, tout en laissant échapper un glapissement. Alors il le laissa partir tout en couinant son agacement.

Harry repartir ensuite à l'exploration du parc. Il le connaissait par cœur mais pas vu sous cet angle, pas avec ce ressenti là. Ca lui prit comme ça d'un coup, il galopa sur une centaine de mètre mais ce stoppa net. Il était arrivé à son endroit préféré : la bande de terre entre les rochers près du lac et la forêt interdite. Personne ne venait ici, l'effet forêt interdite à tous les coups. Mais là pour une fois il y avait quelqu'un. Posté sur un rocher, les jambes repliés contre son torse. Les bras sur les genoux, le menton sur les bras, les yeux tournés vers le ciel éclairé par la lune.

Cette lumière rendait sa peau encore plus translucide. Et ses yeux avaient une intensité beaucoup plus prononcé. Et ses cheveux ! Mon dieu, Harry n'avait qu'une envie, aller passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, entortiller ses doigts dans ses mèches dorées. Le décoiffer comme ci il se réveillait d'une nuit de débauche. Draco releva la tête et offrit son visage aux étoiles. Il était vraiment beau. Mais Harry dut avaler sa salive avec difficulté en voyant les larmes qui maculaient les joues du Serpentard. Il avança à pas de loup pour se retrouver aux pieds du blond. Quand les yeux bleus se posèrent enfin sur l'animal, celui-ci se releva pour poser ses pattes avant sur les genoux de Draco pour aller laper les larmes qui coulaient encore.

Harry voulait effacer toute cette tristesse. Ca lui fendait le cœur de voir le blond si mal. Il frotta sa truffe contre les mains devant lui mais rien n'y fait. Pas de sourire en vu pour les deux petites lèvres blanchies. En un rien de temps le brun se retrouva sur ses deux pieds.

-Oui, je vais te laisser la place.

-Hum, Draco attends ! On peut rester tous les deux, sauf si ça te dérange. Le blond acquiesça hébété et se réinstalla, à côté d'Harry cette fois.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parle. Néanmoins Harry ne lachait pas le blond du regard. Dans sa tête il entendait la voix de Sirius qui essayait de le pousser à prendre une décision. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était attiré par le blond. Il savait même qu'il avait le béguin pour lui. Mais de là à dire qu'il était amoureux, de là à dire à Malfoy qu'il était amoureux de lui… Tout d'un il parla à voix haute :

-Tapez 1 pour vous suicider avec une corde, tapez 2 pour vous faire tuer par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (Attention ! Rupture de stock, nous vous prions d'accepter nos plus plates excuses, le mage noir le plus puissant n'est plus disponible en ce moment, revenir à sa prochaine résurrection, merci), tapez 3 pour vous faire torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, tapez 4 pour sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ou bien tapez 5 pour vous déclarez à Draco Malfoy. En ce moment, pour tout achat du suicide « Draco Malfoy », le suicide « mort de honte » est offert ! Profitez-en ! (1)

Puis il se remit à penser dans sa tête, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et du regard transperçant qui le fixait.

-Harry…HARRY ! Quand il eut l'attention du brun. Harry je t'aime, c'est sérieux, ce n'est pas une blague, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Encore moins si tu ressens la même chose que moi.

-Oui, d'accord, oui, oui, oui.

-Oui ?

-Oui ! Harry hocha la tête avec détermination, les yeux brillants.

Severus parcourait les couloirs du château à toutes jambes. Ses robes volaient en tout sens sans aucune harmonie et ses cheveux s'agitaient telles les oreilles tombantes d'un chien en pleine courses. Mais il n'en avait cure. La seule chose qui occupait ses pensées était le petit cul rebondit qui se dandinait sous ses yeux. Si ce matin le cours l'avait défoulé il l'avait aussi plus qu'énerver. Une bataille dans son cours. Une bataille dans son cours où il était la cible principale ! Une bataille où les Serpentard faisait amis avec les Gryffondor…le monde allait bientôt s'écrouler. Certes il avait collé toute la classe mais il avait dût souffrir pour en arriver là, chose inadmissible.

Il s'était dit qu'il aurait au moins le plaisir de voir son loup à lui au repas du midi mais non. La chaise à côté de lui était restée désespérément vide. L'après-midi il avait été d'une humeur massacrante, encore plus que d'habitude, faisant perdre autant de points au groupe Poufsouffle/Serdaigle qu'il en avait retiré à ceux du matin. Dumbledore allait surement lui demander des explication sur le fait que les sabliers des quatre maisons étaient vide et le restait malgré l'obtention de points après son cours, mais que voulez-vous quand le score est largement négatif il faut un peu de temps avant que les réceptacles ne se remplissent de nouveau. Et ça même le dernier des Gryffondor pouvait le comprendre !

Mais là il n'y pensait pas. Il était parti faire un tour dans les couloirs, histoire de retirer encore des points et de distribuer toujours plus de retenue, il fallait bien que Rusard soit payer à quelque chose et les retenues lui étaient si plaisantes. Il avait enfin fini par croiser le regard ambré et la chevelure châtain de sa Némésis à l'autre bout d'un couloir. Il s'était donc donné pour mission de le suivre et de le rattraper. Mais ce petit avorton de saleté de Gryffondor avançait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Il se retrouvait donc à devoir courir après lui, comme un malheureux chien. Ces foutus Gryffondor ne le laisseraient donc jamais tranquille. Il y en avait toujours un pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

Les deux professeurs firent plusieurs tours, passèrent à plusieurs reprises devant les mêmes tableaux. Au bout de vingt minutes l'homme en noir n'en pouvait plus de ces enfantillages. Bordel ils étaient adultes et ils côtoyaient assez d'enfant comme ça dans la journée à son goût. Alors prenant à peine le temps de vérifier s'ils étaient bien seuls, Severus allongea le pas et plaqua le loup contre des fenêtres. Tient, ils étaient dans la salle de botanique. Si le visage qui lui faisait face était neutre en apparences, Snape nota la pointe d'ironie dans le plis à la commissure des lèvres et la lueur amusée dans le regard. Sans plus attendre il embrassa sauvagement la bouche rose de Remus. Il mordait sans tendresse les lèvres pleines. Le goût métallique du sang se répandit dans sa bouche lorsqu'il lécha vigoureusement les lèvres voisines pour leur demander de s'ouvrir. Mais le loup restait de marbre. Ses bras ne bougeaient pas et restaient le long de son corps, ses yeux ouverts mais sans expression, la bouche délibérément fermée, il ne leur faisait effectuer aucun autre ordre que celui de rester hermétiquement closes. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement violent, Snape recula sa tête. Ses mains se desserrèrent, laissant un touché plus tendre prendre place. Il les remonta le long des bras de l'autre, le regardant d'un regard subjugué, avec une douceur infinie il lui caressa le cou et la ligne de mâchoire.

Et d'un coup Severus fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis son adolescence. En ce soir de janvier Severus céda pleinement et montra sa soumission volontaire et sincère. Il reconnaissait son dominant. Il releva le regard et se lança courageusement :

-Je vous déteste vous autres fichus Gryffondor. Tout d'abord je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir prévenu Potter ET Malfoy de ce qui se tramait. C'était bien la seule chose qui pouvait faire avancer leur relation. Avisant le regard comique de Remus, Severus s'expliqua. Non que leur bien-être me soucis mais je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre de les voir se jeter des regards énamourés sans rien faire d'autre. Mais ce que je voulais dire avant que tu ne te permettes de m'interrompre en te moquant de moi ! C'est que ce que je regrette c'est de ne pas t'en avoir informer. Harry est ta dernière famille et le fils de Lily et j'ai mal agit et…et je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu et blessé.

-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler aussi longtemps d'Harry sans sarcasme. Mais Severus, tu me _déteste vraiment ? _

_En disant cela il avait attrapé les hanches de Snape, se rapprochant de lui par la même occasion. Ils avaient tous les deux compris ce que signifiait réellement le verbe « détester ». C'Est-ce qui expliquait le regard luisant du loup. La prise de Severus se renforça. L'une de ses mains s'enfonça dans ses cheveux et il murmura avec une voix rauque d'une sensualité troublante :_

_-Je te déteste comme je n'ai jamais détesté et je ne détesterai que toi Remus._

_Le visage du plus petit s'illumina et il se jeta au cou de l'homme qu'il aimait, lui murmurant à quel point lui aussi il le détestait très fort._

__

_Draco avait les yeux brillants. Harry, son Harry, acceptait de lui laisser une chance. Il n'en revenait pas. Il allait pouvoir passer des heures à cajoler son petit lion, à lui murmurer à l'oreille de tendres paroles comme un lamentable Poufsouffle mais il n'en avait cure. Car son Harry l'acceptait, lui le fils de mangemort, lui qui l'avait insulté et humilié durant tant d'années, lui l'ignoble petit snobinard et oui enfin je crois qu'on a comprit le portrait. En ce moment le Gryffondor le regardait et n'arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête l'idée fleur bleue que le visage du blond rayonnait plus fort que la lune par un ciel dégagé, comme en ce moment. Le soleil ne s'était couché que quelques minutes avant et on avait encore des trainées orange et rose par-dessous les premières étoiles apparentes. Les conditions semblaient être toutes présentes pour réaliser un film à l'eau de rose comme les romans qu'Hermione et lui lisaient en cachette. Oui mais voila on n'était pas dans un livre de cape et d'épée et Harry, tout comme Draco, était loin de ressembler à une princesse toute fragile et pleurante en manque d'amour. Bon peut-être un peu mais seulement pour la dernière option ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le Serpentard, et Merlin seul savait à quel point tout ça était fort, il gardait des reflexes. Comme Voldemort avait pu le constater Harry avait un instinct de survie plus que développer et il savait se retenir de se jeter tête baissée dans le danger dans une certaine mesure. Bien entendu dans ces trop rares occasions il ne se retenait pas bien longtemps. Mais bon dieu qu'était-il en train de faire ? Ce n'était pas en ce posant des question qu'il avait pu affronter Voldemort la dernière fois, et même si Draco n'était pas un fou psychopathe à la Hitler il n'en restait pas moins aussi effrayant si ce n'est plus que le mage noir en cet instant. Maintenant le brun pouvait entendre le rire sarcastique puis incontrôlable de son professeur des potions. S'il n'avait pas travaillé de nouveau son occlumentie au point de devenir meilleur que l'homme en noir Harry se serait demandé si ce dernier n'avait pas trouver le moyen de s'installer dans sa tête à son insu ! Mais cela fut l'acte qu'il lui fallait. Se fichant de devenir Jeanne d'Arc le jeune homme se lança. Et en un rien de temps il coupa le fil des pensées du blond en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Le baiser au départ lent et doux c'était vite intensifié et très rapidement Harry avait attrapé la main de Malfoy pour le trainer à vive allure dans le château jusqu'au septième étage. Alors que la porte de la salle sur demande n'avait pas finie de se dessiner il avait déjà poussé le blond à l'intérieur. Un feu dévastateur lui dévorait les reins et les entrailles et il lui fallait absolument être en contact avec la peau de sa Némésis. Draco qui pour une fois voulait bien faire les choses fut surpris quant en l'espace d'un battement de paupière il s'était retrouvé complètement nu collé à un Potter tout aussi peu vêtu qui se frottait indécemment contre sa virilité plus que réveillé. Un coup de langue partant de son cou jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille le ramena brutalement à la réalité lui arrachant un gémissement pitoyable. Pitoyable, un pitoyable être gémissant, voilà ce à quoi il en était réduit avec Harry. Mais encore une fois il s'en fichait tant que ce corps bouillant comme la lave continuait son petit manège. Repensant au fait qu'Harry n'avait fait l'amour qu'une seule fois, Draco voulu le repousser. Dans un grognement le brun lâcha sa bouche pour l'interroger du regard avant de comprendre._

_-On est Malfoy et Potter, on n'a jamais rien fait comme les autres. Donc pour notre première fois parfaite et parfaitement romantique on y repensera plus tard. Là j'ai juste besoin de te sentir en moi le plus vite possible._

_La respiration du blond se coupa net et Harry rigola ironiquement. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il eut un hoquet quand la seconde d'après il senti la langue râpeuse et chaude du blond sur sa longueur. Le longeant d'une lenteur torturante. Il grogna sur le blond, lui demandant plus d'attouchement mais cela ne semblait pas dans les plans du serpentard. Le brun tenta alors de retirer complètement la tête blonde d'entre ses jambes pour se préparer rapidement mais une fois encore le blond n'obtempéra pas. Draco lui lança un regard brulant et se mit à suçoter son gland rougie. Bien Draco voulait jouer au petit con indiscipliné, très bien ils seraient deux à jouer. Tout d'abord Harry poussa un soupir qui laissait à douter du plaisir qu'il prenait avec la bouche mutine qui se régalait de lui. Quelque peu effrayé de mal faire Draco releva la tête, desserrant ses lèvres par la même occasion. Occasion sur laquelle le brun se jeta, d'un mouvement leste des hanches il s'enfonça en entier dans la bouche offerte, s'étranglant dans un gémissement rauque. Il ne tiendrait pas. Draco devait le prendre maintenant. Cette fois-ci il eut assez force pour retirer la tête, les lèvres lâchant sa hampe dans un bruit de succion. _

_Il prit quand même le temps de plonger son regard noir de désir dans celui du blond le temps qu'il se retourne pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Il posa sa tête contre un oreiller, prenant appui sur ses épaules et glissa rapidement une main le long de son torse pour la glisser entre ses jambes. Draco n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Son petit lion lui exposait son fessier bien en évidence comme une petite chatte en chaleur et cela l'excita encore plus. Eberlué il regarda Harry se titiller avant d'enfoncer un premier doigt dans son intimité. Le blond avala sa salive bruyamment l'autre gesticula pour s'empaler plus profondément sur son doigt. Jamais le serpentard n'aurait cru pouvoir voir un tel spectacle un jour, même dans ses rêves les plus torrides ! Il regardait avec un désir fulgurant le Gryffondor enfoncer un deuxième et un troisième doigt sans aucun mal. Il avait surement dut s'entrainer. Et cela fut confirmé quand le brun parla :_

_-Oh Draco, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé tes doigts à la place des miens. Oh c'était si bon._

_N'y tenant plus Draco se colla à lui, lui retirant sa main et ses doigts. Il prit rapidement le jeune homme. Le faisant sien d'un geste fluide. Il leur arracha un gémissement à tous les deux. Si Harry le voulait tant que ça alors il allait être servit. Il s'appliqua à le pilonner rigoureusement de coups de reins rapides et profonds. Il s'agrippait avec force aux hanches légèrement halées tandis que le brun voyait son visage s'enfoncer à rythme régulier dans l'oreiller. Cela dura plusieurs minutes et quand Draco les sentit au bord du précipice il stoppa tout mouvement et se retira après quelques secondes. Harry allait protester mais il fut arrêté par un baiser passionné. Draco le retourna et se positionna entre ses jambes avant de le pénétrer avec langueur. Certes ils avaient décidé, l'un plus que l'autre, de sauter l'étape des préliminaires mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait une simple baise. Ca il pouvait l'avoir quand il le voulait. Or Harry était quelqu'un se spécial il fallait donc que leur ébat le soit aussi. Après la rudesse vint la sensualité. Les mouvement se faisaient moins brutales mais ils n'en étaient pas moins intense et très vite il furent de nouveau aux portes de l'orgasme. Harry arrêta d'aller à la rencontre des hanches de Draco et celui-ci réduisit la cadence au maximum du supportable. Mais malgré toutes ce précautions ils ne tenures pas longtemps avant d'éjaculer._

_Après un long moment de silence où ils reprenaient leur respiration Draco se retira de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés se dépêchant de le prendre avec possessivité dans ses bras._

_-Dis Potter, on s'est détesté pendant 6ans, je pense qu'on pourra en faire de même pour notre nouvelle relation, pas toi ?_

_-Je te déteste toujours personnellement. Mais il parait que l'amour est plus complexe que la haine._

_-Et ?_

_-Et donc si c'est plus complexe ça prend plus de temps. Ce qui veut dire que 6ans sera vraiment le strict minimum._

_-T'inquiètes Potty, je t'ai-je te lâche plus. Je serai encore plus dure à fuir que tonton Voldy. _

_-Malfoy, quand j'ai quelque chose en tête je vais jusqu'au bout. Donc si je ne veux plus de toi…_

_-Oui mais tu sembles oublier une chose Potter. Tu m'aimes et e t'aime. C'Est-ce que, admets-le, tu as toujours recherché, donc tu ne pourras jamais renoncer à moi ou à notre couple._

_-T'es vraiment bête parfois._

_-Je sais, et c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes tant._

_-je veux pleins d'enfants je te préviens._

_-Genre comme les Weasley ?_

_-Pas autant non._

_-Bien. Je porterai le premier. Si j'attends trop longtemps pour porter un enfant je ne pourrai jamais retrouver mon corps d'athlète._

_-Dray, tu sais que je t'aime ?_

_-Je sais Ry, je te déteste aussi._

_FIN_

_Pfffiou j'ai bien cru que les deux dernières pages sur word ne verraient pas le jour. Voila ce qui devait être un os est enfin fini. Pour ceux que ça intéresse je vais maintenant m'attaquer à une longue fic sur Twilight, mais je continuerai à poster des os, des Drarry, des Severus/Harry, Harry/Sirius et Harry/Lucius._

_Une tite review pour la fin ?_


End file.
